L'Ange Protecteur
by Mackensy
Summary: Suite de l'Ange des Ténèbres, à voir à l'intérieur pour plus d'explication.  Amy Mackensy est la soeur d'Harry Potter, elle reçoit son affectation en tant qu'Auror, on l'envoit en Amérique au NCIS.
1. Chapter 1

**Je me lance dans la suite de l'ange des Ténèbres et j'ai voulu le mélanger à NCIS, par la suite si elle plait j'ajouterai d'autres séries. Je ne crois pas qu'il est nécessaire de connaitre NCIS pour la lire par contre s'****il y en a qui ne veulent pas lire l'Ange des Ténèbres mais qui veulent lire l'Ange Protecteur, poser vos questions aux fur et à mesure et j'y répondrai toujours. **

**Le premier chapitre est juste un rappel et une mise au point. N'oubliez pas les commentaires**

**

* * *

****Petit Rappel de l'épisode précédent.**

Severus et Sirius sont ensemble, ils ont adopté Drago Black, qui a perdu ses parents.

Harry Potter-Black et sa sœur Amy Potter-Rogue dit aussi Amy Mackensy. Il y a aussi Mia Rogue, une ancienne partie d'Amy adopté également.

Maxime Neckwood est le nouveau ministre de la magie et son fils Joshua est le petit ami d'Amy.

Voldemort est mort.

* * *

- Amy réveille-toi, on va être en retard

- En retard pour quoi? Murmura une voix sous les couvertures

- Pour le mariage de ton frère

- Quoi mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé plus tôt?

- Parce que je dormais aussi figure-toi

- Arrête de parler et grouille!

Voila déjà deux ans que le monde était libéré de l'emprise de Voldemort. Malheureusement la paix ne peut pas durer éternellement et juste après sa mort des petits groupes mineurs on voulut imposer leur loi. Ils restaient cependant maitrisables. Sirius et Severus se sont mariés, ils sont tous les deux professeurs, l'un de DCFM et l'autre de Potion. Drago a commencé ses études de médicomage, Harry n'a pas voulu devenir auror mais a choisis de devenir instituteur pour les enfants sorciers. Et Amy, elle vient de finir ses études pour devenir auror avec Joshua. Il habite dans un appartement qu'il partage avec deux aurors également, les jumeaux Zack et Alex Zeker. Nous sommes donc dans cet appartement où les deux tourtereaux sont en retard pour le mariage de Drago Black et Ginny Weasley.

Après beaucoup d'agitation et des tonnes de sorts bien utiles, ils arrivèrent finalement avec quand même cinq minutes d'avance. Joshua partit dans le magnigique jardin de la maison que Drago avait acheté pendant qu'Amy dans sa robe rouge se dirigeait vers la salle où se trouvait la future mariée. Cette dernière avait l'air super stressée dans sa robe blanche entourée de sa mère et d'Hermione dans la même robe qu'Amy. Quand Ginny l'a vu, elle lui sauta presque dessus.

- T'es en retard. Dit-elle en ayant un air qui rappelait fortement Molly Weasley

- Non, j'ai même cinq minutes de rab. Répondit Amy en souriant face au désarroi de son amie

- Je suis calme, je suis calme. Dit la jeune mariée comme un mantra, en soufflant et fermant les yeux.

- Pas vraiment non

- Amy! La fusilla du regard la rousse

- Oui? Demanda innocemment son amie en souriant

- Tait-toi sinon je ne te prends pas pour demoiselle d'honneur

- Voilà pourquoi tu avais pris Hermione en plus

- Oh je vais mourir. Souffla-t-elle en s'asseyant, Amy s'approcha du tabouret s'agenouilla tout près d'elle

- Relax Gin, tout va bien se passer

- Mais si c'est comme pour le mariage d'Harry

- Ecoute, Cho était, non est une conne finie. Répondit simplement la demoiselle d'honneur, voulant à tout prix rassurée son amie. Toi et Drago vous vous aimez et aucun de vous ne va partir devant l'autel si?

- Non

- Alors tout va bien

- Oui tout va bien

- Et puis tu es magnifique. Finit Amy en remettant une de rose blanche dans les cheveux de la mariée

- Allez les filles c'est l'heure. Dit Hermione en prenant ses fleurs

Hermione et Amy sortirent les premières avançant doucement vers l'autel, où se trouvaient déjà Drago et Harry. Ces deux là c'était beaucoup rapprochés pendant les deux ans, bon il arrivait parfois même souvent qu'il se dispute mais c'était plus fraternelle. Les deux filles se placèrent et Ginny arriva au bras de son père. Dés qu'elle vu Drago, son visage s'étira dans un grand sourire, elle respirait le bonheur.

Le mariage se passa merveilleusement bien à part Molly qui pleurait de joie et la fête put commencer. Le temps était parfait quoiqu'un peu frais pour la saison, la décoration soigneusement placée alors que des colombes enchantées voltige autour d'eux. Amy après avoir féliciter Drago se dirigea vers son autre frère qui était seule contre un arbre regardant les invités d'un air morose. Sachant pertinemment ce qui lui trottait dans la tête elle lui demanda.

- Tu tiens le coup. Demanda Amy en se plaçant à côté de lui.

- Pourquoi?

- Le mariage et tout?

- Je suis content pour eux mais je n'arrête pas de penser que j'aurais put être à sa place. Que Ginny et moi… je sais c'est égoïste et malsain de penser ça le jour de son mariage

- C'est humain, bon parlons d'autre chose plus banal il a quand même acheté une belle maison. Dit-elle en admirant la façade.

- Oui je suis bien content qu'il ait vendu le manoir Malefoy, il a été acheté pour faire un manoir hanté pour moldu je pense

- Au moins ils ne devront rien investir. Et parlons un peu de monsieur l'instituteur comment ça se passe ton travail?

- Comme je te l'ai dit cette année on fait beaucoup de stage et j'adore. La magie instinctive est si amusante. Les enfants sont surprenants à cet âge-là

- Tant mieux, je suis contente pour toi

- Et toi comment ça se passe avec Joshua?

- Pour l'instant ça va, la semaine prochaine on va recevoir nos affectations et on verra bien. Répondit-elle en regardant Ginny et Drago faire leurs premières photos en tant que mari et femme. Ils semblaient si heureux.

- Mademoiselle la major de sa promotion avec un an d'avance, ne va pas être refourgué à un poste minable

- Non je suppose

- Et alors on ne vient pas dire bonjour. Dit une voix derrière eux

- Bonjour Sev. Salua Amy en le prenant dans ses bras. Tu m'as manqué

- Toi aussi et à Mia également

- Où est-elle?

- Elle joue avec Teddy

- Je vais aller les voir tu viens Harry?

- Peut-être plus tard

- Ok mais ne reste pas seul petit frère

Elle s'éloigna des deux hommes pour aller vers Tonks, la jeune femme avait les cheveux violets, être maman ne l'avait pas vraiment assagi mais ça faisait du bien à Rémus. Sur ses genoux se tenait le petit Teddy, son fils et à côté se trouvait Mia. Elle était entrain de faire rire le petit qui gazouillait mais quand le bébé vit sa marraine, il sourit encore plus en tendant ses petites mains potelées vers elle. Sans se faire prier Amy prit le bout de chou dans ses bras.

- Bonjour mon cœur. Dit Amy en donnant un bisou au petit brun

- Je crois que tu lui as manqué. Remarqua la maman le sourire aux lèvres

- Tu crois?

- A moi aussi. Dit d'une toute petite voix Mia

- Je sais Mia, je vais essayer de venir plus souvent

- Mais tu commences à travailler la semaine prochaine et tu auras encore moins de temps

- Je me débrouillerais et au pire tu pourras venir loger à l'appartement

- C'est vrai?

- Promis

Le mariage se passa et le couple repartit dans leur appartement. Il était déjà tard ou tôt, donc ils se couchèrent.

* * *

Le NCIS apparait au prochain chapitre,... alors cela vous plait? Mackensy aimerait savoir


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre, un grand merci à crownclown123 pour ma première review (et seule) sur le premier chapitre. En espérant que ce chapitre plaira.

* * *

Le réveil fut plus calme que le jour avant, elle se réveilla entouré des bras de son amoureux. Ce dernier était déjà réveillé et la couvait du regard.

- Bien dormis? Demanda ce dernier

- Trop peu. Répondit-elle en replongeant sous les couvertures.

- Comme toujours, mais je crois que les grumeaux sont entrain de faire à manger

- Ce n'est pas ton tour? Dit-elle en ressortant légèrement la tête

- J'ai échangé

- Tricheur

- Calculateur plutôt

- Bon je vais prendre une douche et seule. Précisa-t-elle avec un petit sourire en se levant. Sinon on mangera encore froid et moi j'ai faim

- C'est le petit déjeuner, des crêpes froides ce n'est pas mauvais

- Oui mais les œufs froids c'est plutôt moyen

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, elle se déshabilla et regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Son dos était encore parcouru par des fines cicatrices laissées par Tom mais heureusement sa marque n'était plus là. Enfin on pouvait encore voir une légère trace mais personne ne pourrait se douter qu'il y avait là, la marque de Voldemort. Elle soupira, la marque et les cicatrices qu'il avait laissées dans son esprit, ne disparaitront jamais.

Après c'être douché, elle s'habilla, sécha ses cheveux qu'elle avait maintenant plus court et sortit pour laisser la place à Joshua. Puis elle alla dans la cuisine/salle à manger où se trouvait déjà Alex et Zack. Les deux garçons, se ressemblait beaucoup les cheveux bruns Zack les avait court mais Alex plus long, les yeux chocolat et ils avaient l'air tout les deux très proches, normal pour des jumeaux. Ils lisaient chacun une partie du journal en mangeant des corn-flakes. Amy s'assit et prit les crêpes encore chaude.

- Bonjour Amy, comment c'était le mariage? Demanda Alex. Vous êtes rentré tard?

- Non maman, on n'est pas rentré tard.

- On suppose que ça c'est mieux passé que celui d'Harry

- Oui, tout à été parfait même que Josh a pleuré

- Menteuse. Répliqua ce dernier qui venait d'arriver, les cheveux encore dégoulinant

- Manipulatrice, je préfère

- Ton téléphone sonne. Dit Alex alors qu'une légère sonnerie s'élevait dans la pièce.

- Merde, je l'ai mis où encore? Demanda-t-elle en regardant tout autour en espérant peut-être qu'il sautait partout.

- Au dessus de l'armoire je crois. Répondit distraitement Joshua

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là?

- On se le demande. Dirent-ils en cœur

- Je l'ai. Allo?...Oui capitaine…. Nous serons là dans une heure

- C'était le capitaine Carter? Demanda Joshua quand elle revint dans la cuisine

- Oui il veut qu'on vienne à son bureau dans une heure mais il n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi au téléphone

- Tu crois que c'est à propos de nos affectations? Demanda Zack

- Il y a qu'une façon de le savoir. Dit-elle tout bas avant de crier la main en l'air. Rendez-vous au quartier général

Après c'être préparé, ils filèrent tout les quatre au quartier général des aurors. Ils se rendirent devant le bureau du capitaine Mark Carter. Amy s'avança la première et toqua à la porte, ils entrèrent après y avoir été invité. Le capitaine était assis derrière son bureau et il les invita à s'assoir.

- Bon, si je vous ai demandé de venir maintenant c'est que j'ai une proposition à vous faire. Et vous aurez sûrement à y réfléchir donc je vous l'explique plutôt que prévu. Pendant votre instruction à l'académie, j'ai vu comment vous vous débrouillez ensemble. Votre niveau était supérieur à la plupart et surtout complémentaire mais maintenant j'aimerais voir se que vous valez séparément. Il y a un nouveau programme qui vient d'être mit en place, ils l'ont nommé "Twilight". Il a pour but de coopérer avec les moldus, si vous acceptez vous serez affectés à différent lieu et aurez comme coéquipier un ou des moldus. Avez-vous des questions?

- Vous savez déjà où nous serons affectés? Demanda Amy

- Mackensy, vous serez affectés au NCIS en Amérique vous serez sous les ordres de l'agent spécial Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Neckwood vous restez au pays vous aurez comme coéquipier un policier moldu, Nathalie O' Brian. Alex vu votre enthousiasme pour la technologie moldue vous serez affectés à la section de recherche des disparus et vous Zack vous partez en voyage d'abord pour l'Egypte votre coéquipier vous y attend déjà pour trouver un groupe de mangemorts qui se cacherait par là et après vous parcourrez le monde pour en recherchez d'autres. Est-ce que tout est clair?

- Et pour combien de temps serons-nous affectés à ses places? Cette fois c'est Zack qui posa la question

- Ça dépend de vous et de leur coopération mais il possible que vous changerez de place en cours de route

- Est-ce qu'ils savent que nous sommes des sorciers? Questionna Joshua

- Vos coéquipiers respectifs le savent mais je tiens à vous rappeler qu'aucun autre moldu ne doit être au courant. Surtout vous Mackensy, seul Léon Vance le directeur du NCIS est au courant.

- Et pourquoi ont-ils besoin de nous? Je veux dire le NCIS s'occupent des affaires des meurtres de marins

- Ils sont entrain de travailler sur une affaire qu'ils n'arrivent pas à régler, le directeur Vance à parler de chose impossible à vous de les aider

- Et pourquoi se ne sont pas des sorciers américains qui s'en chargent?

- Léon Vance est un ami du directeur des aurors et nous sommes les premiers à nous associer avec les moldus. Il ne veut pas qu'on lui prenne son affaire mais il accepte de l'aide. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit vous pouvez refusez mais j'attends votre réponse pour mercredi et si vous acceptez vous commencerez de suite. Si vous n'avez plus de question, rompez.

Tous encore sous le choc, ils sortirent après avoir salué leur capitaine. Tout aussi pensif ils rentrèrent chez eux et s'affalèrent dans les canapés. C'est Joshua qui rompit le silence.

- Alors vous en pensez quoi?

- Franchement moi ça me tente. S'exclama Zack. Travaillez avec toute cette technologie, le pied total

- Moi aussi ça me tente bien par contre je n'ai jamais été aussi éloigné de Zack

- C'est vrai que ça va être bizarre de ne plus vous voir tout le temps ensemble. Et c'est une expérience unique, nous serions les pionniers. Et toi Amy tu en penses quoi? Dit Joshua en se tournant vers elle, mais elle semblait complètement perdue. Amy?

- J'ai besoin de réfléchir

Elle sortit et transplana presque aussitôt devant des ruines, elle s'assit sur une grosse pierre et ferma les yeux. Elle perdit complètement la notion du temps mais quand elle rouvrit les yeux Severus se trouvaient en face d'elle. Sans un mot il vint à côté d'elle et s'assit regardant le ciel rougit par le crépuscule.

- Pourquoi tu es là? Lui demanda-t-elle, sachant qu'il attendait qu'elle parle

- Joshua m'a appelé, il était inquiet pour toi. Je savais que je te trouverais ici. Dit-il toujours en regardant au loin. A la maison…

- La maison n'a plus vraiment la même tête. Elle c'est effondrée en même temps que son propriétaire

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Amy?

- On vient de m'informer de mon affectation

- Et c'est si terrible que ça?

- Il nous sépare, je devrais partir pour l'Amérique et travailler avec des moldus. S'exclama-t-elle soudain en colère.

- Qu'est-ce qui te dérange le plus? Demanda son père en gardant son calme légendaire même si son ton c'était radouci en deux ans. Qu'il vous sépare, de partir ou de travailler avec des moldus?

- J'ai l'impression que ce que j'ai construit en deux ans, il le détruise en quelques secondes. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'Il est là. Avoua Amy en baissant les yeux honteuse de montrer cette faiblesse à l'homme qu'elle admirait le plus.

- Moi aussi mais la vie continue. Tu mérites d'être heureuse

- Tu penses que je devrais accepter?

- Que penses-tu?

- Que je pourrais toujours venir vous voir, grâce au transplanage mais

- Tu penses à Joshua?

- Il l'a accepté si facilement d'être séparé de moi et de former une équipe avec une autre

- Tu te sens trahie, abandonnée

- Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon

- Alors tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autres

- Mais je l'aime

- Peut-être que cette épreuve tombe à pic

- Je vais rentrer

- Tu veux venir à la maison?

- Non je vais aller voir Joshua merci Sev

Après c'être enlacé, ils se séparèrent et Amy retourna dans son appartement. Elle ouvrit la porte, la télévision était ouverte et Joshua la regardait. Elle s'assit à côté de lui.

- Ça va mieux?

- Oui, je suis désolée

- De quoi? Demanda-t-il d'un ton amer. De ne pas me faire confiance?

- Oui en outre

- Amy je t'aime mais je ne sais pas comment te le faire comprendre

- J'essaye vraiment tu sais

- Je sais, allez, on arrête là pour ce soir.

- Où sont les grumeaux?

- Chez leurs parents pour parler de leur mutation. D'ailleurs tu en penses quoi toi?

- Je crois que je vais accepter. En y pensant c'est peut-être la meilleur chose à faire, en Angleterre tout les sorciers connaissent l'histoire d'Amy Potter la sœur de l'Elu. Au moins si je reprends mon ancien nom, ça sera plus discret. Mais j'espère que cet O' Brian est moche

- Jalouse?

- Attacher à toi, simplement

- Jamais je ne te ferrais du mal

- Je t'aime

Le mercredi arriva finalement, il avait tous décider d'accepter la proposition. Et à peine leur réponse donnée qu'ils furent séparés, leur sacs au dos ils partirent dans des sens opposés. Sauf Amy qui resta avec le capitaine Carter pour mettre les dernières choses au point.

- Donc voilà dans quelques minutes tu vas partir pour le NCIS, tu as rendez-vous avec Léon Vance. Nous t'avons fourni un appartement de fonction, voici ton arme et si tu as un problème sert toi de ton Gsm. Pas une question de dernière minute?

- Non capitaine

- Très bien rapport toute les semaines

Le capitaine lui donna le portoloin et quelques secondes plus tard elle se sentit transporter autre part. Elle se retrouva dans une ruelle, après une dernière inspiration, elle sortit de là et se dirigea vers le grand bâtiment du NCIS. Elle montra le badge que le capitaine lui avait donné au gardien et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur qui allait se refermer.

- Retenez-le s'il vous plait. Cria-t-elle à l'homme qui était à l'intérieur, il mit son pied pour le caller et les portent se rouvrirent. Merci. Dit-elle, c'était un belle homme sûrement italien, ses cheveux bruns foncé et ses yeux verts, son sourire était confiant et dragueur.

- Vous allez à quel étage?

- J'ai rendez-vous avec le directeur Léon Vance, du NCIS

- Nous allons au même étage alors. Dit-il, les étages passèrent dans le silence, les portes s'ouvrirent. Voilà nous y sommes

- Tu es en retard Tony. Dit une femme aux cheveux noirs surement d'origine arabe quand ils passèrent devant son bureau.

- J'aidais une pauvre fille en détresse, Ziva. Répondit le dit Tony en lançant son sac, sur le bureau en face de celui de Ziva.

- La fille vous remercie mais elle a rendez-vous

- Ah oui, c'est par là

- Merci

Elle raffermit sa prise sur son sac et se dirigea vers le bureau que Tony lui avait montré. Elle monta les escaliers et toqua à la porte. Après avoir l'invitation, elle entra. Le directeur Leon Vance était un homme grand, noir, rasé à l'allure imposante même assis derrière son bureau.

- Mademoiselle Mackensy je suppose

- Oui Monsieur

- Allons droit au but, sachez mademoiselle que votre mission ici ne va pas être facile. Vous allez intégrer l'équipe de l'agent Gibbs. Il n'aime pas les nouveaux et encore moins quand il ne l'a pas choisis lui-même. Et il déteste qu'on lui cache des choses et vous et moi lui cachons des choses. J'espère que vous savez mentir, trompez et cachez votre jeu

- J'ai fait ça toute ma vie Monsieur

- Très bien alors je n'ai plus qu'à vous jetez dans la fosse au lion. Vous pouvez entrer Gibbs

- Vous vouliez me voir directeur? Dit l'homme qui venait d'entrer.

- Je vous présente votre nouvelle recrue, Mademoiselle Amy Mackensy

- Vous l'avez recrutée à la maternelle?

- Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences agent Gibbs. Répliqua-t-elle car malgré elle cette remarque l'avait vexée, Gibbs la dévisagea quelques instants puis dit.

- Bien puisque je n'ai pas le choix. Suivez-moi

Elle suivit l'agent Gibbs hors du bureau, il descendit les marches rapidement et stoppa devant le bureau de Tony.

- Dinozzo, voici Amy Mackensy. A partir de maintenant tu t'occupes d'elle, tu en es responsable

- Mais patron pourquoi suis-je sensé faire le baby-sitter?

- Plaint toi à notre directeur. Cette nouvelle recrue est là pour apprendre. Donc nous allons lui apprendre, McGee donnez-lui les dossiers relatifs aux meurtres sur l'enquête que nous menons. Lisez-les et après faites-moi un rapport sur ce que vous avez retenu.

- Tout de suite patron. Répondit le dénommé McGee

- Mackensy?

- Bien Monsieur et je me mets où?

- Là-bas

Il lui montra un petit bureau au fond de la pièce, elle s'assit et McGee lui apporta une pile de dossier avec un petit sourire désolé. Elle prit le premier dossier et l'ouvrit tout en continuant à observer ses nouveaux coéquipiers. Gibbs est un homme d'un certain âge, les cheveux gris, les rides marquaient son visage mais ses yeux bleus inspiraient la confiance. McGee avait la tête des premiers de la classe avec cet air gentil. Ziva et Tony se disputaient gentiment comme le faisait Amy avec Joshua. Elle commença à lire quand une véritable pile électrique entra dans la pièce. Une femme avec des couettes et un effet gothique plutôt sympathique à première vue. Amy releva la tête pour s'intéressé à celle qui venait de se planter devant le bureau du patron.

- Gibbbbbsssss!

- Qui a-t-il Abby?

- J'ai découvert ce qu'avait la dernière victime dans son sac. Mais je t'avoue que c'est très, très bizarre et même pour moi. Alors…

- Abby?

- Des queues de rats, de la poudre de champignons vénéneux et des œufs de serpents. C'est carrément bizarre

- Comme toute cette affaire et tu en as découvert plus sur le signe

- Non pour l'instant je suis au point mort mais je vais trouver

- C'est un pentacle de protection. Dit Amy qui avait le dessin dans un de ses dossiers.

- Qui a dit ça? Cria Abby en regardant partout comme si un fantôme venait de parler

- C'est moi. Répondit Amy en agitant la main

- Abby je te présente Amy Mackensy, qui est là pour observer. Répondit Gibbs en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

- Qu'as-tu dit à propos du symbole? Demanda quand même Abby

- C'est un pentacle certain croit que ça peut servir de protection quand on se trouve au centre

- Comment un dessin pourrait protéger quelqu'un? Rigola Tony

- Certains le croient

- Vous? Demanda Gibbs soudain perçant avec ses yeux

- Je n'ai pas dit ça

- Vous avez fini de lire les dossiers Mackensy?

- Non Monsieur

- Alors continuez

- Abby fait des recherches sur ce pentacle de protection et ceux qui y croient.

- Bien Gibbs mais c'est rageant elle m'a coupé tout mon plaisir

Tout en feuilletant le dossier, Amy réfléchissait à toute allure. Queues de rats, champignons en poudre et œufs de serpents sont les ingrédients pour une potion d'invisibilité. Cet homme, la première victime, se savait en danger et était un sorcier. D'après son dossier il était devenu marine, il y a deux ans avant il habitait à Londres. Les autres n'étaient pas marine mais était tous mort de la même façon. On leur avait gravé des mots sur tout le corps "Monstre", "Tueurs", "Criminel",… et on avait attendu que la perte de sang les tues. Elle était plongée dans les dossiers quand la voix de Gibbs s'éleva dans la pièce.

- Mackensy venez avec moi!

- Où?

- En salle de réunion

Elle se leva et suivit Gibbs jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Les portes se refermèrent et il se mit en route mais Jethro actionna le bouton d'urgence. L'ascenseur était callé entre deux étages, les lumières étaient éteintes, seules ceux d'urgences étaient allumées.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Demanda-t-elle gardant son calme même si la situation l'angoissait.

- Salle de réunion, maintenant que vous avez lu les dossiers qu'en avez-vous conclu?

- Se sont des meurtres barbares par vengeance surement. A première vue, ils n'avaient rien en commun

- Qui êtes-vous?

- Amy Mackensy, je croyais vous l'avoir dit

- Je n'aime pas qu'on me cache des choses Mackensy, tôt ou tard je saurais qui vous êtes. Mais pour l'instant rentrez chez vous. Dit-il en ré-actionnant l'ascenseur, il en sortit suivit toujours par Amy. Dinozzo tu raccompagnes Mackensy chez elle

- Je peux prendre un taxi

- Elle peut prendre un taxi

- Dinozzo

- J'y vais patron. Tu viens gamine

Elle prit son sac, le balança sur son épaule et partit en compagnie de l'italien. Ils rentrèrent dans sa voiture.

- Alors tu habites où?

- Tiens c'est l'adresse qu'on m'a donné. Dit-elle en lui tendant le papier que son capitaine lui avait remis.

- Dur journée hein? Dit-il en mettant les clés dans le contact. Tu peux toujours partir se serait plus facile

- J'ai connu pire. Répliqua-t-elle, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire par ce matcho de bas étage

- Je ne te crois pas

- Il y a beaucoup de chose que tu ne pourrais croire

- Bon assez parler, je t'amène chez toi

Pendant le trajet, ils ne parlèrent plus. Il arrêta la voiture devant un belle immeuble.

- C'est ici

- Merci je devrais me débrouiller seule maintenant

- Tiens Gibbs m'a dit de te donner ça aussi.

- Une casquette?

- Pas n'importe quelle casquette, celle du NCIS. Tiens. Dit-il en lui tendant, elle voulut la prendre, sa manche se releva et vit la place de son ancienne marque. Mais qu'est-ce que t'as au bras?

- Un ancien tatouage, bon à demain Dinozzo

- Tony, je préfère

Elle sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers l'immeuble, son appartement devait se trouver un troisième étage. Elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva dans un joli appartement, moderne avec le minimum de confort. Elle posa son sac dans un coin et s'écroula sur le fauteuil. Elle prit son gsm, avisa de l'heure et appela son petit-ami.

- Allô? Entendit-elle, et elle ne put que sourire

- C'est moi

- Content de t'entendre, alors comment c'est passé ta première journée?

- Génial mon patron doute de moi, les collègues se foutent de moi mais j'ai appris à me taire pendant les deux ans avec Carter donc je fais avec. Et toi?

- Tu devrais voir Nathalie, elle est très intelligente et sportive et elle a un sacré sens de l'humour. Tout se passe très bien

- Tant mieux. Dit la jeune fille plus dépité

- Ça ne va pas, tu veux venir?

- Je travaille demain et puis ça ne le ferrais pas si je venais directement chez toi le premier jour. Si quelqu'un vient, je suis foutue et il faut que je m'installe

- Comme tu veux, je t'aime

- Moi aussi

Elle raccrocha et se frappa la tête, peut-être que Severus avait raison, cette épreuve serait bénéfique ou pas. En prenant son courage à deux mains, elle prit son sac et défi ses affaires. Elle n'avait pas envie d'aller faire les courses donc elle commanda une pizza. Après

Avoir fait son lit, elle dormit d'une seule traite.

* * *

On se revoit dans une semaine


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, pas rapide tout ça. Je sais mais je n'étais pas contente du premier jet, alors je l'ai modifié. Merci en tout cas à tout ceux qui ont prit le temps de poster des reviews

* * *

Le lendemain, elle se leva très tôt, elle finit d'installer ses affaires, des cadres aux murs, des livres dans la bibliothèque,… Puis elle prit le téléphone pour appeler un taxi quand on frappa à la porte, elle vérifia qui c'était, en voyant Tony, elle ouvrit en soupirant.

- Bonjour gamine

- C'est Amy. Rectifia-t-elle en se doutant que c'était peine perdue

- Je préfère gamine, pas mal ton appart. On se croirait dans l'appartement d'Harry Osborn le meilleur ami de Peter Parker alias Spiderman. Dit l'agent en entrant Amy ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'allusion. Alors prête pour le boulot?

- Tu comptes venir me chercher tout les matins?

- Se sont les ordres de Gibbs, t'as déjà accroché des photos. Dit-il en avançant encore plus. C'est qui là?

- Mes deux frères et moi

- Tu ressembles au brun mais le blond pas du tout

- Harry est mon frère jumeau, Drago a été adopté

- Tes parents ne dise rien que tu viennes travailler ici?

- Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais un an, c'est mon parrain qui s'occupe de moi, il c'est marié avec le parrain de mon frère et ils nous ont tout les trois adoptés. Et après ils ont adoptés Mia

- Pas commun comme histoire et eux?

- Des amis quand j'étais à l'école, mon équipe, à côté mon filleul et ses parents, mon petit-ami et moi. Voilà maintenant qui tu as fait le tour, tu veux le double des photos pour Gibbs ou juste l'explication lui suffira

- T'es perspicace

- Je suppose que si tu es venu aujourd'hui c'est que la recherche qu'il a mené après mon départ n'a mené nulle part

- Exact mais si tu as envie de me dire plus sur toi

- Bien essayer

Ils partirent pour le Ncis, elle eut droit à un bref signe de tête de Gibbs, un simple salut de Ziva et un bonjour formel de la part de McGee; la journée promettait d'être longue. Elle passa devant leur bureau, mais alors qu'elle allait s'assoir à son bureau, la voix de Gibbs l'interpela.

- Mackensy vous allez chez Abby pour l'aider dans ses recherches.

- Où se trouve son bureau?

- A l'étage en dessous

- Je peux l'y conduire patron

- Elle n'a pas besoin de guide McLebleu

- Je te signale Tony que c'est elle maintenant McLableue

- Non elle c'est gamine

- Mackensy allez-y et vous deux remettez-vous au travaille

Passant devant les deux gamins, elle prit l'ascenseur et descendit dans le labo d'Abby. Quand elle y entra elle fut sous le choc de voir autant de machines dont elle ignorait l'utilité. Elle savait se servir d'un ordinateur, du téléphone et de la télévision mais tout ceci la dépassait complètement. La gothique était affairée sur son ordinateur à telle point qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrée.

- Non Gibbs je n'ai pas encore tes réponses

- Euh ce n'est pas Gibbs

- Ouah tu es aussi discrète que lui, je ne t'avais pas entendu. S'exclama la gothique en sursautant

- Alors pourquoi as-tu dis ça?

- Je le dis toute les deux minutes au cas où il serait derrière moi

- Ce ne serait pas plus simple de te retourner ou de mettre des chips par terre

- Oui des chips et c'est une bonne idée. Pensa-t-elle tout haut puis elle se retourna vers Amy et lui demanda enfin. Pourquoi t'es là?

- Gibbs m'a dit de venir pour t'aider

- Ce pentacle m'énerve, je ne trouve pas de concordance. S'exclama la scientifique en se retournant vers ses ordinateurs, la sorcière s'avança un peu plus. Et pourtant j'en connais un rayon mais là je coince

- C'est un pentacle créé il y a longtemps, aussi appelé pentacle le fils. C'est une protection puissante contre les ennemis, même cachés, contre les médisances, les calomnies, les mauvaises langues et les attaques perfides et sournoises ainsi que contre les entreprises des démons et des mauvais esprits.

- Comment tu sais ça toi?

- Je me suis renseignée et puis je suis plutôt branché sur ça. J'ai même écrit mon mémoire sur une secte. Dit elle, elle ne mentait pas vraiment. Dire une partie de la vérité était dangereux mais permettait de baisser les barrières. Et il fallait bien qu'à un moment donné quelqu'un lui fasse confiance, et commencer par la gothique paraissait une bonne idée.

- Et tu sais qui les utilise?

- Peu de gens les connaissent mais il me semble que certains utilisaient des ingrédients pour préparer une sorte de potion

- Et il la boive, c'est zarb

- Dit celle qui a des tatouages sur presque tout le corps

- Et toi, la marque sur ton avant bras. C'est un tatouage enlevé? Il représentait quoi?

- Un mauvais souvenir. Murmura presque la jeune fille cherchant déjà une échappatoire mais c'est Tony qui lui sauva la mise en entrant dans le labo.

- Ça bosse dur ici

- Tony, que de visite dans mon antre aujourd'hui

- Gamine on vient de découvrir un nouveau corps et tu viens avec nous

Elle suivit donc Tony jusqu'au garage où ils prirent une camionnette blanche pour aller sur le lieu du crime. On était au milieu de la ville, ils entrèrent dans le périmètre de sécurité. Beaucoup de curieux se trouvaient déjà, l'équipe rejoignit Gibbs qui était déjà là avec Ducky et Palmer. Dés qu'il les vit, le chef leurs donna les premiers ordres.

- McGee tu prends les photos, Tony va parler aux voisins, Ziva les indices et Mackensy vous observez. Dit-il dans ton ferme puis voyant que chacun se mettait au travail il se tourna vers le médecin légiste. Alors Ducky?

- La même chose que les autres victimes Gibbs, la cause du décès est certainement dut à la perte de sang causé par les coupures, mais un nouveau mot étrange se trouve sur le corps.

- "Mangemorts"? s'étonna Gibbs en lisant l'inscription gravée sur le corps de la victime, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année.

- Des nécrophages? S'étonna l'assistant en remettant ses lunettes en place tandis qu'Amy c'était rapprochée en entendant le mot.

- Non monsieur Palmer, cela me fait penser à une histoire que m'a racontée ma mère. L'histoire d'une secte liés à l'occulte, dirigé par un homme se fessant appelé Lord Voldemort. Ces partisans portaient le nom de mangemorts et une grande vague de meurtres s'abattit sur l'Angleterre.

- Elle existe toujours cette secte? Demanda Gibbs

- Enfaite non, elle c'est terminée d'une façon très étrange. Il y a de ça 18 ans je pense, Voldemort c'est volatilisé.

- Et depuis?

- Je ne sais pas, nous nous sommes installés en Amérique

- Il faudra faire des recherches, je demanderai à Abby. Mackensy ça va? C'est la première fois que vous voyez un mort?

- Non ce n'est pas la première fois.

Alors que les deux hommes reprirent leur conversation, Amy fut attirée par une femme qui fixait le corps d'une façon étrange. Comme si elle se délectait du spectacle. Elle utilisa ses pouvoirs pour lire dans ses pensées, ce qui lui confirma que c'était bien elle qui avait fait le coup. La femme releva la tête et fixa quelque instant Amy avant de reculer comme pour s'en aller. Amy s'avança et quand elle réalisa qu'elle voulait s'enfuir, se mit à courir à près elle. Elle entendit vaguement Gibbs, l'appeler mais elle ne s'arrêta pas et suivit la suspecte jusqu'à une ruelle, un cul de sac. Amy sortit son arme et la braqua sur la femme, elle devait avoir la trentaine avec des cheveux bruns courts, elle avait les yeux déterminé bien que voilé.

- Vous comptez me tuée?

- Je vous arrête. Répondit Amy d'un ton froid et calme

- Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait

- Personne ne mérite ça

- Ils ont fait pires à ma famille

- Et vous êtes mieux qu'eux maintenant? Pourquoi faire cela maintenant après tout ce temps?

- Parce qu'ils ont cru qu'ils étaient sauvés, on put se refaire une petite vie

- Mackensy qu'est-ce qui vous a prit? Gronda Gibbs en arrivant suivit de Ziva, Amy ne se tourna pas vers lui mais fixa toujours la coupable.

- C'est la meurtrière

- Comment?

- Elle a avoué

- Très bien, Ziva vous l'emmené en salle d'interrogatoire

Ziva passa devant Amy, mit les menottes à la femme. La sorcière rangea son arme, se retourna croisa le regard inquisiteur de Gibbs mais continua son chemin.

Après les dernières analyses ils rentrèrent au bureau, Tony et Amy se rendirent derrière la vitre de la salle d'interrogatoire pendant que Gibbs était de l'autre côté avec la suspecte. Leur patron avait déjà commencé l'interrogatoire et d'un côté la jeune fille admirait son talent.

- Vous ne connaissez pas toute l'histoire agent Gibbs. Vous ne défendez pas les bonnes personnes. Si vous saviez qui ils étaient et ce qu'ils ont fait.

- La justice est là pour ça

- Vous ignorez tout

- Alors expliquez-moi

- Voldemort c'est éclipsé cette nuit là, il y a 18 ans. Il était allé tuer une famille mais tout ne c'est pas passé comme prévu. Il a tué le père et la mère, puis à été dans la chambre des jumeaux mais qui c'est pourquoi a emmené la fille. Personne ne les a plus revus pendant quinze ans puis la fille a réapparu sous un nouveau nom. La princesse qu'il l'appelait. Les meurtres sont revenus, ma famille a été décimée par eux. Il y a deux ans Voldemort a été tué par celle qu'il avait élevée. Et votre justice l'a laissé en liberté et des dizaines de mangemorts également. Nous sommes justes là pour régler la note, tous vont payer et Elle sera la dernière.

- Pourquoi en Amérique?

- Parce que ces chiens ont tous quitté l'Angleterre ou presque. Nous les traquons.

- Vous savez où ils sont tous?

- Oui

- Même elle?

- Non mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Dit finalement la femme en fixant la glace, un instant Amy crut qu'elle la voyait mais c'était impossible.

- Complètement taré cette femme, tu ne trouves pas Mackensy? Demanda Tony en sortant la plus jeune de sa torpeur.

- Quoi?

- Je disais que cette femme n'était pas nette

- Oui elle a vraiment un problème

- Bon après une journée aussi éprouvante et pour fêter ta première journée sur le terrain pourquoi ne pas venir avec nous boire un verre?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas envie de m'imposer

- Mais non, comme ça on aura une vraie raison de boire

C'est comme ça, que Tony, Abby, Ziva, McGee, Amy et Palmer se retrouvèrent dans un petit bar- restaurant. Pourtant Amy, même s'il semblait tous amicale, sentait que quelque chose clochait. Tout dans leur comportements montrait qu'ils complotaient tout du moins les trois agents de terrains étaient de mèche. Alors qu'elle était entrain de jouer avec sa paille, les trois autres se fixait par intermittence. Même si elle aimait bien ses collègues, elle devait avouer qu'après cette journée, elle aurait préféré être chez elle. Son vrai chez elle, en Angleterre. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'elle serait nostalgique.

- Alors Amy, où est-ce que tu es née? Demanda Tony en buvant une gorgée de bière

- En Angleterre

- C'est vaste. Constata Tim

- Oui assez

- Non je voulais dire…

- Je sais très bien ce que tu voulais dire.

- Et tes parents… Commença Ziva avant d'être coupée par la plus jeune qui avait comprit leur manège

- Ca suffit, je viens de deviner à quel jeu stupide vous jouez. Vous avez parié sur le premier qui découvrira le plus d'information sur moi?

- Non pas du tout

- Pour un agent tu mens très mal Tony, donc désolé mais je m'en vais et demain pas besoin de venir me chercher

Elle sortit en colère du bar, quand elle fut dehors, elle jura, il pleuvait et elle avait oublié son manteau à l'intérieur. Comme il était hors de question qu'elle rentre là-dedans, elle appela un taxi et rentra chez elle. Malgré le trajet, elle ne c'était toujours pas calmée, elle fulminait après avoir fait les cent pas, elle prit une décision.

- S'ils veulent jouer, on va jouer.

D'un seul coup, elle n'était plus là.

Elle atterri dans leur appartement, Joshua était là et jouait à la console avec Alex. Tout les deux surprit de la visite, mirent sur pause leur jeux. Et Joshua vint embrasser sa petite amie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as manquée

- Toi aussi Josh

- Tu as l'air contrarié

- Je le suis, ces crétins de coéquipier se sont mit en tête de faire un concours. Le premier qui aurait le plus d'information sur moi

- Pas cool, mais de toute façon ils ne trouveront rien à part si tu leurs dit

- Je sais mais je veux quand même qu'ils comprennent la leçon

- Ok et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre?

- C'est là qu'Alex le roi de l'informatique entre en jeu

- Que puis-je pour vous princesse?

- Tout ce que tu trouveras sur Ziva David, Anthony Dinozzo, Timothy Mcgee et accessoirement sur Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

- Très bien commençons par Anthony Dinozzo

Ils n'attendirent que quelques minutes avant qu'Alex s'écrie eurêka. Les deux amoureux se rapprochèrent de l'écran.

EXPÉRIENCE PRÉCÉDENTE DANS L'APPLICATION DE LOI:

- 2 ans à Peoria

- 18 mois au département de la police de Philadelphie

- 22 mois au service d'homicides de Baltimore

EDUCATION:

- État de l'Ohio: École de préparation  
- Académie militaire de Rhode Island  
- Licence éducation physique diplômé avec les honneurs

MÉTIER COURANT: AGENT SPÉCIAL DU NCIS

QUALIFICATIONS SPÉCIALES:

- Expert en croquis de scène de crime, balistique et trajectoire.

- Parle couramment l'Espagnol

- Athlète de niveau d'université jouant au basket-ball, au football à l'état de l'Ohio

- Danseur de salsa

**ÉVALUATION PSYCHOLOGIQUE: **

A première vue, le sujet paraît sûr de lui et charmant. En second lieu, il cherche manifestement à compenser quelque chose.

Pendant cette seule entrevue, il m'a demandé mon numéro de téléphone pas moins de cinq fois.

Fils d'un riche banquier de Long Island et enfant unique, il a besoin d'être constamment le centre de l'attention. Le sujet déclare que sa mère est passée par une "phase de Louis XV" quand il avait cinq ans et le faisait dormir dans un lit à baldaquin avec des bougies... Il fait des cauchemars au sujet de vampires et du sexe depuis toujours.

Le sujet est un grand amateur de film d'action et de télévision. Thomas Magnum était son héros d'enfance. Il a par le passé comparé l'agent spécial Gibbs à capitaine Achab, montrant qu'il peut faire preuve de bonne volonté en se confrontant à un supérieur avec la vérité ou un souhait de la mort.

Le sujet souhaite noter qu'il considère les claques douloureuses de l'agent spécial Gibbs derrière la tête comme un signe d'affection et pas d'abus.

- Intéressant. Commenta Amy en finissant de lire la fiche même si elle avait déjà bien cernée le numéro. Au suivant McGee

**ÉDUCATION : **

Licence en Recherche biomédicale à L'institut John Hopkins

Master en Maitrise d'Informatique en police scientifique au MIT

**EXPERIENCES PROFESSIONELLES :** A travaillé à Norfolk puis a été transféré dans l'équipe de Gibbs

**POSTE OCCUPE :** Agent spécial du NCIS.

**COMPETENCES :** Compétences particulières dans le domaine de l'informatique. Il n'a pas de problèmes pour trouver des indices dans les ordinateurs ou les autres objets électroniques des suspects.

**ÉVALUATION PSYCHOLOGIQUE :** Le sujet semble amoureux de la spécialiste de balistique Abby Sciuto. Au début, lorsqu'il est venu pour la première fois dans l'équipe de Gibbs, la jeune femme l'a abrité chez elle et il a dû dormir dans un cercueil. Il a écrit un roman « Les aventures de L. » dont les personnages sont inspirés de la réalité. Il est particulièrement attaché à sa sœur. Lorsqu'elle a des problèmes judiciaires il n'hésite pas à s'opposer à Gibbs et au Directeur du NCIS.

- Moins marrant à Ziva maintenant

- Rien

- Comment ça rien?

- Elle est bloquée par le Mossad, il me faudra plus de temps pour la débloqué

- Très bien et Gibbs?

**SPECIALITES MILITAIRES:** Ancien marines des Etats-Unis libéré avec les honneurs au grade de sergent artilleur. A reçu la Silver Star pour ses actions et sa bravoure lors de l'opération Tempête du désert.

**POSTES MILITAIRES OCCUPES PRECEDEMMENT:**

- Tireur d'élite

- Policier militaire

- Traducteur et interrogateur

- Chef d'unité d'infanterie

- Investigateur criminel

**POSTE OCCUPE ACTUELLEMENT:** Agent spécial senior du NCIS

**ANCIENNETE:** Il est entré au NIS en 1992, juste avant que ne change le nom de l'agence qui devient le NCIS. Il a donc 16 ans d'ancienneté.

**COMPETENCES:** Interrogatoire, contre-espionnage, instructeur d'armes au NCIS, capable d'utiliser tous les modèles d'armes de poings américaines et soviétiques, travail du bois, langage des signes, parle couramment le russe.

**EVALUATION PSYCHOLOGIQUE:** Problème majeur avec l'autorité: sur la seule année passée, a eu des affrontements avec les FBI, la CIA et la DEA ou avec n'importe quelle agence étrangère avec laquelle il a été en contact.

Le sujet semble également ne pas être en phase avec la culture populaire... Peut-être à cause de son choix de passer tout son temps libre à la construction d'un bateau en bois dans sa cave.

Le sujet a très souvent montré du mépris ou de la peur envers la technologie moderne. Le département informatique du NCIS a été forcé de changer 6 fois son ordinateur avant qu'il ne découvre que pour l'agent Spécial Gibbs "Les frapper les fait avancer plus vite."

Il fait preuve d'intolérance à l'égard de toute personne qui ne partage pas ses opinions. Durant une protestation à l'extérieure de la Base naval de Norfolk, l'agent spécial Gibbs a demandé au commandant "pourquoi vous ne tirez pas dans le tas?"

Et encore, contre attente, son approche autoritaire et sa tendance à contourner voir même à briser tous les protocoles et règles établies semblent insuffler une loyauté et un respect sans faille à ses subalternes et ses collègues de travail. Il a aussi gagné, de façon inexplicable, 6 fois le prix du meilleur agent de l'année durant les 10 dernières années. (Le sujet n'est pas venu chercher son prix les 6 fois.)

- Ouah ce n'est pas n'importe qui ton boss

- Je le savais déjà

- Quelque chose d'autre t'inquiète? S'inquiéta Joshua

- Non. Mentit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux, se qui permettait pour la plupart à baisser les gardes.

- Tu dors ici cette nuit?

- Oui

Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas envie de parler plus, ils allèrent directement dans leur chambre. Alors que son petit ami dormait, elle ne pouvait se demander pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas dit la vérité. C'est vrai, des moldus voulait la tué et avait déjà réussi à tué beaucoup de mangemorts. Elle regarda une dernière fois le visage endormit se Josh sourit et s'endormit en pensant qu'elle voulait juste le protéger. De toute façon jamais ils ne l'auraient et que Drago et Sev était tout les deux plus qu'en sécurité.

* * *

Fini... pour ce chapitre, le suivant viendra plus vite normalement...

Petit bonus celui qui mettra la plus grande review, aura le chapitre suivant en avant première


	4. Chapter 4

Le prochain chapitre est là! Merci pour les deux commentateurs et les mises en alerte aussi même si c'est moins gratifiant ;-)

* * *

Le lendemain elle se leva sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Joshua. Elle s'habilla, laissa un mot et transplana vers son appartement. Après s'être apprêtée, elle prit un taxi pour aller au Ncis. Arriver au boulot, Gibbs n'était pas là, elle s'assit à sa place passant devant les trois autres qui se regardèrent. Après un regard forcé de Tony c'est McGee qui parla.

- Amy nous voulions nous excuser pour hier

- Enfin c'est surtout après le sermon d'Abby. Rectifia Tony ce qui fit sourire Amy, Abby était vraiment une fille bien

- Par grave Tony

- C'est vrai? S'étonna-t-il, les deux autres semblaient aussi sans mot

- Oui moi aussi si on m'avait forcé à m'habillé en marin, attrapée la peste et j'en passe. Je serai surement aussi matcho que toi

- Comment?

- En même temps McGee n'a rien à t'envier, n'est-ce pas Seigneur des Elfes? Ou peut-être que l'écrivain t'irait mieux. Quand à Ziva David la fille à papa du chef du Mossad quelle équipe.

- Comment as-tu su tout ça? Si quelqu'un avait piraté nos dossiers, j'aurais eu une alerte

- Une alerte de quoi? Demanda Gibbs son habituel café à la main.

- Mackensy à pirater nos dossiers

- C'est vrai Mackensy?

- Non. J'ai du mal à me servir de mon ordinateur. Alors pirater des dossiers

- McGee trouver la faille et réparer là. Les autres aux boulots, Mackensy vous descendez avec moi chez Abby.

Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur, Amy s'attendait à ce qu'il l'arrête mais rien. Ils descendirent donc dans le plus grand silence chez Abby. Le silence fut rompu par un crac qui fit sourire Amy. Les deux regardèrent leurs pieds et virent des chips écrasés. Ils relevèrent la tête pour voir une gothique tout sourire.

- Gibbs, ah ha! Je t'ai eu. Amy t'avais raison les chips par terre, c'est une idée génial

- Abby du nouveau? Demanda leur chef sans sourcilier mais avec quand même un micro sourire

- Pas vraiment, chaque fois que j'ai une piste elle s'évapore. Par exemple le bois retrouvé à côté de chaque victime on dirait le même mais non. Le bois est différent pour chacun.

- Continue à chercher

Ils remontèrent donc sans avoir beaucoup avancé mais Tony et McGee semblait tout excitée, et ils étaient entrain de se battre pour une télécommande.

- Patron j'ai du nouveau. Dirent-ils en cœur quand ils virent leur chef.

- Tony?

- Le corps retrouvé, il s'appelait James Conrand, il a été arrêté pour triple homicide il y cinq ans. Les parents et la fille ainée.

- Et?

- Et rien, on ne retrouve son procès nulle part, ni qu'il a été en prison.

- C'est pourquoi j'ai regardé plus loin et j'ai retrouvé sa trace grâce au blog de la sœur de la victime

- Tu as son adresse?

- Oui

- Mackensy, Tony on y va.

Une heure plus tard les trois officiers se trouvaient devant un appartement dans un vieille immeuble de banlieue. Après avoir sonné, une jeune femme d'environ 15 ans vint les ouvrir.

- Je peux vous aider?

- Je suis l'agent spécial Anthony Dinozzo, du Ncis et voici l'agent spécial Gibbs et Amy Mackensy. Nous aimerions parler à Amélie Finn

- C'est moi

- Désolé de vous déranger mais nous aimerions vous parlez à propos de l'assassin de vos parents et de votre sœur.

- Qu'il aille en enfer

- C'est justement ce qu'il lui est arrivé

- Et vous croyez que je vais le pleurer?

- Non mais nous aimerions seulement en savoir plus

- Ecoutez ma grand-mère n'est pas encore rentrée

- Ce ne sera pas long

- Très bien entrer. Dit-elle en ouvrant plus grand la porte, après c'être essuyer les pieds, ils entrèrent. C'était un petit appartement qui sentait le vieux. Elle leur présenta un canapé et ils s'assirent en face d'elle.

- Je sais que c'est dur mais il faudrait que vous nous racontiez votre histoire. Dit Tony, la jeune fille souffla puis comme si elle connaissait cette histoire par cœur, elle commença.

- Il y a cinq ans, il faisait déjà nuit et j'étais déjà au lit parce que je ne mettais pas sentie bien la journée. Mes parents étaient au salon avec ma sœur, soudain j'ai entendu une grande explosion, j'avais peur et je n'ai pas bougé. J'ai entendu des cris et je n'ai pas bougé.

- Vous n'auriez rien put faire

- Vous n'en savez rien. Et puis un homme est rentrée dans ma chambre, il portait un masque de mort, il c'est approché de moi, je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma joue. Et là un autre est arrivé et je n'ai pas tout comprit, mais l'homme c'est évanoui. L'autre c'est approché de moi et m'a dit d'aller me cacher dans l'armoire. Je l'ai fait et puis les policiers sont arrivés. Les autres étaient partit, abandonnant Conrand là.

- Ils n'étaient que deux? Questionna Tony en prenant des notes

- Non, j'avais entendu plusieurs voix

- Donc vous avez été sauvée par un de ces gars

- Une

- Quoi?

- C'était une fille, elle ne devait même pas être adulte

- Et le procès?

- Rien, ils nous ont dit que c'était top secret mais qu'il serait jugé. Mon œil, il vient seulement d'avoir ce qu'il méritait

- Très bien mademoiselle, nous n'allons pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Conclu le chef en se levant suivit des deux autres.

- Agent Gibbs, si vous retrouvez la fille, vous pourriez lui transmettre un message? Demanda-t-elle mais avant même qu'il ne puisse répondre. Pourriez-vous lui dire qu'elle aurait mieux fait de me tuer ou de se révolter mais ce qu'elle a fait mérite la même chose que les autres.

- Je ne peux rien vous promette

Ils s'en allèrent, laissant la jeune fille. Dans la voiture le silence régnait soudain rompu par Dinozzo.

- Patron tu crois que la fille c'est celle qui a été enlevée?

- Pas de supposition, sans preuve Dinozzo

- Non sérieusement, cette fille doit être psychopathe à l'heure qui l'est

- Je n'en sais rien. Mackensy, une opinion?

- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que même en voulant faire le bien; elle à fait le mal

- Le mal et le bien ce confonde souvent. Mackensy?

- Oui

- Demain vous avez congé. C'est un ordre

- Bien monsieur

Pour une fois elle n'avait pas envie de contredire cet ordre. Même si elle se doutait que Gibbs la soupçonnait de quelque chose, quand il la regardait avec ses yeux perçant. C'est comme s'il savait quelque chose. Qui plus est, beaucoup de chose se bousculait dans sa tête, et son ancienne vie qu'elle croyait finie venait de réapparaitre de front. Pendant son congé elle n'avait pas envie de rester seule à l'appartement, ni dans le sien, ni dans celui de Londres. Elle décida donc d'aller chez Sev et Sirius. Même si elle ne comptait pas parler de tout ceci avec eux, elle avait besoin de les revoir. Quand elle entra dans le manoir, elle ne trouva qu'Harry qui était entrain de lire un livre au salon.

- Et qui voilà?

- Salut Harry, revenu à la maison?

- Comme toi?

- Oui mon appartement était un peu glauque. Ils ne sont pas là?

- Samy leur nouvel elfe de maison, m'a dit qu'il était dans leur chambre et que dés qu'ils auraient fini, il les préviendrait. Mais si tu veux les interrompre

- Non ça ira et Mia?

- Chez une amie. Répondit-il, le silence s'installa. Pendant qu'Harry passait les pages en peu trop vite pour qu'il lise vraiment, Amy s'installa dans l'autre fauteuil une place, les jambes sur l'accoudoir. Harry semblait soucieux et il lâcha enfin la question qui lui trottait dans la tête. Amy, tu penses que j'ai fait une connerie avec Cho? Dis-moi la vérité

- Je pense que tu aurais dut attendre et qu'elle a prit peur. Elle devait être femme, et celle du survivant en plus alors qu'elle sortait de l'école. Tout le monde n'est pas près

- Si elle m'aimait

- Bien sûr qu'elle t'aimait mais elle n'était peut-être pas sûr, elle était à Serdaigle pas un fonceur de Gryffondor

- Il faut que j'y aille

- Harry, attends

- Non c'est bon. J'ai besoin d'être seul. Dit-il en se levant, claquant la porte derrière lui

- Moi pas. Murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle faisait face à la porte close, une voix la fit se retournée.

- Harry, ah tu as changé

- Toujours aussi drôle Sirius

- Et mais c'est notre miss auror des Etats-Unis où est ton frère?

- L'affaire Cho a refait surface

- Bon on verra après, moi j'ai faim qui m'aime me suive

Le repas se passa calmement, mais Amy sentait bien le regard de Severus sur elle, un peu à la façon de Gibbs. Ensuite Sirius partit pour l'appartement d'Harry et Amy resta seule avec son père dans le salon. Mais la jeune fille, passait les pages sans lire, un peu comme son frère. S'énervant, elle referma son livre et le posa sur la table basse, fixant le feu. Voyant cela Severus se tourna vers elle et dit.

- Maintenant peux-tu me dire ce qui ne va pas?

- Suis-je devenue si facilement décryptable?

- Pour moi tu l'as toujours été

- Règle numéro cinq ne jamais rester trop longtemps auprès de quelqu'un pour ne pas qu'il sache vous analyser

- C'est fini tout ça

- Je le pensais aussi

- Que c'est-il passé?

- Tu te rappelles un peu avant que je n'entre à Poudlard, j'ai été une mission avec James Conrand et Sam Vikto.

- Deux malades si tu veux m'ont avis, des pions comme mangemorts mais violent.

- Je t'avais dit que j'avais sauvé une fillette

- Oui vaguement

- Je l'ai revue et elle a dit qu'elle aurait préféré que je la tue ou que je me révolte

- Elle ne se sait pas tout

- Bref mais elle a quand même raison

- Ecoute je sais que c'est dur mais cette fille fait partie du passé. C'est à cause de cette enquête que tu l'as revue?

- Oui une enquête banale

- Tu reste logée?

- Si je ne dérange pas

- Ta chambre est toujours à la même place

- Merci Sev

Elle monta les escaliers et se glissa dans sa chambre, effectivement rien avait changé. Les photos étaient toujours accrochées au mur. Celle où les voyait tout les trois juste après la mort de Tom dans le train. Et une autre pendant les vacances, on y voyait Cho et Harry ensemble. Si son frère savait qu'il l'avait gardé, il l'a tuerait surement.

Amy avait toujours apprécié Cho même si son côté bonne élève l'énervait parfois, mais juste après leur sortie de Poudlard Harry avait demandé la main de Cho, cette dernière avait acceptée et c'est là qu'Amy lui en voulait. Car elle avait attendue jusqu'au mariage pour planter son frère devant l'autel. Elle aurait dut lui dire plus tôt qu'elle n'était pas prête et les médias non rien arrangés. Maintenant, elle c'était exilé au Canada, en attendant son frère n'avançait pas et ruminait son échec. Encore bien que Sirius était là.

Elle continua à avancer et tomba sur une autre photo, c'était à la remise des diplômes avec Joshua et les jumeaux. Ils souriaient tout les quatre. Quand elle était entrée à l'académie des aurors ça n'avait pas été évidemment mais elle avait réussi à se faire respecter. Très vite elle était montée d'un niveau, et c'était retrouvé dans la même classe que Josh. Malgré qu'ils formaient déjà un bon groupe avec les jumeaux, ils l'avait intégré dedans. Bien entendu ils avaient vécu des hauts et des bas, les disputes et les difficultés, ils étaient devenus ensemble imbattable.

Elle avisa de l'heure déjà avancer et se dit qu'il était grand temps de dormir. Elle avait laissé des habits ici au cas où, elle se mit en robe de nuit et se glissa sous les couvertures. Le lendemain elle se permit une grasse matinée avec le petit déjeuner au lit. Elle se leva et après avoir prit sa douche se dirigea vers le salon, Samy lui avait dit que Sev et Sirius étaient partit tôt au matin. Elle prit un livre et s'installa dans le plus confortable des fauteuils et commença sa lecture. Elle adorait ce livre, "Cœur d'encre", elle l'avait découvert toute petite même si c'était une auteure moldue qui l'avait écrite. Mais c'est Sev qui lui avait offert pour ses huit ans. Elle fut interrompue par une visite de Joshua qui semblait contrarié.

- Salut Josh qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- C'est à moi que tu demandes ça?

- Euh oui, pourquoi qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

- Rien à part que ma petite amie à un jour de congé mais qu'elle préfère retournée chez son père sans m'avertir. Et elle préfère dormir toute seule qu'avec moi et lire plutôt que passé la journée avec moi. Mais sinon tout va bien

- Josh j'étais fatiguée et il fallait que je parle à Sev

- Et moi je n'écoute pas?

- Je ne savais pas si tu travaillais

- Oui il aurait fallu le demander

- Tu es ridicule, je ne te savais pas si possessif

- C'est juste que Nathalie trouvait que ce n'était pas normale.

- A mais si Nathalie trouve, c'est que ses juste. Mademoiselle O'Brian la fille qui sait tout.

- Là c'est toi qui es ridicule

- Comme ça on est deux pauvres ridicules.

Une sonnerie retentit dans le salon, Amy soupira et décrocha son téléphone, pendant que son petit ami le regardait toujours.

- Makensy, j'écoute

- Amy c'est Tony, on a besoin de toi ici

- Besoin de moi? Demanda-t-elle perplexe parce depuis qu'elle était au NCIS, elle n'avait fait qu'observée.

- On t'expliquera quand tu seras là

- Tony, et merde il a raccroché. Il faut que j'y aille

- On n'a pas fini

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps maintenant

- Pourquoi ne me fais tu pas confiance?

- Je n'en sais rien! J'aimerais mais je n'y arrive pas

- Mais moi je t'aime mais toi apparemment pas ou pas comme moi. J'ai cru que je pourrais te changer, te montrer que la vie n'est pas que ce que Lui t'a montré. Je me suis peut-être trompé

Il tourna les talons et s'en alla, Amy savait qu'elle aurait dut le retenir, lui crié qu'elle l'aimait mais elle ne savait même plus. Se disant que de toute façon on l'attendait, elle décida de transplaner pour se rendre au Ncis. A peine eut-elle franchit l'ascenseur que Gibbs la prit par le bras et la repoussa dedans. Il semblait en colère, pourtant il ne lui adressa pas la parole. Ils descendirent à la morgue, elle le suivit, ils passèrent devant Ducky avait un air navré sur le visage. Gibbs ouvrit un tiroir et fit approché Amy, dés qu'elle vit le visage du mort, son cœur manqua un battement.

- Vous le connaissez n'est-ce pas? Mackensy je veux que vous me disiez tout

- Je le connais oui, mais je ne vois pas ce que je peux vous apprendre

- Arrêté un garçon que vous avez en photo chez vous, se retrouve mort donc il devait aire partie de cette secte. Alors maintenant, n'avez-vous toujours rien à me dire?

- Il s'appelait Théodore Nott et il avait mon âge.

- Vous étiez ami?

- C'est un interrogatoire?

- Vous trouvez qu'on se trouve dans la salle d'interrogatoire

- Oui nous étions amis

- La dernière fois que vous l'aviez vu?

- Un peu avant mon entrée ici, au mariage de mon frère.

- Vous vous rendez compte que vous pourriez être impliquée dans cette affaire. Votre ami est mort et ce ne sera pas le dernier si vous ne m'aidez pas

- Je ne peux pas

- Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il, dans la tête d'Amy tout tournait à une vitesse extrême. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire. Mais si elle ne faisait rien, il pourrait très bien s'attiré de gros ennuis. Elle pourrait tout dire à son capitaine, mais là se serait trahir Gibbs, et même si elle ne le connaissait depuis peu, elle devait avouer que c'était un homme bon. Elle décida de lui faire confiance même si c'était la fin de sa carrière car elle-même ne voulait pas être évincée de cette enquête.

- Si je vous dis tout, vous ne m'enlèverez pas de cette enquête?

- D'accord mais je veux que vous répondiez à toute mes questions

- Se sont des sorciers

- Mais encore? Dit-il d'un ton calme, il aurait dut être sous le choc, ou niez mais non.

- Des sorciers, ils en existent partout dans le monde. Voldemort était un sorcier, et il voulait exterminer tout les non-sorciers. Et ceux qui le suivait s'appelait des mangemorts.

- Et ce Nott en était un

- Vous tirez des conclusions sans connaitre l'histoire et d'ailleurs vous ne pourrez jamais tout comprendre. Le monde où nous avons évolué était sombre, les familles considérées comme noir, les enfants suivaient, forcer.

- Et vous?

- Tony a dut vous le dire, mes parents sont morts et ils étaient des gens bien.

- Et savez-vous ce que ce Nott faisait ici, en Amérique?

- Aucune idée, il faudrait que je demande à mon frère

- Lequel?

- Celui qui a été adopté

- Et pour qu'elle raison votre parrain l'a adopté?

- Parce que ses parents sont morts et qu'il était aussi son filleul

- Et ils sont morts comment?

- Nous étions en guerre, vous savez ce que c'est.

- Vous allez voir votre frère, mais pas toute seule, Tony part avec vous. Vous avez un moyen de transport préféré?

- Un moyen sorcier nous serons là-bas en un clignement d'œil. Par contre le portable de Tony ne fonctionnera peut-être pas là-bas à cause des ondes magiques mais le mien si. En réalité si vous voulez plus d'information sur les sorciers vous pouvez demander à Vance.

- Pour l'instant je préfère qu'il ne sache pas que je sais.

- Oh ça va être plaisant de savoir que vous savez sans que lui ne sache

- Je vais prévenir Tony et vous vous attendez dans le hall

Elle fit ce que son patron lui avait ordonné, elle descendit dans le hall, attendant son coéquipier. Cela n'allait pas être facile, de dire à son frère que l'un de ses amis était mort. Encore moins avec Tony à ses côtés, d'ailleurs ce dernier se faisait attendre. Elle attendit une demi-heure dans le hall avant qu'un Dinozzo plutôt distrait arrive à côté d'elle.

- Alors où allons-nous sorcière?

- Evite, appelle moi gamine si tu veux mais sorcière va faire penser que tu es un moldu et je ne préfère pas.

- Un moldu?

- Une personne sans pouvoir magique

- Ce que je suis

- Sauf que normalement je ne suis pas sensée amenée des moldus là-bas. Alors parle le moins possible et ne t'étonne pas à chaque truc nouveau que tu verras.

- D'accord et on va où?

- Tout d'abord à mon appartement

- Pourquoi?

- Récupéré quelques affaires et te briefer un peu

Elle suivit Tony jusque sa voiture, c'est le jeune homme qui engagea la conversation.

- Alors que dois-je savoir?

- Il va falloir que tu fasses l'illusion d'être un sorcier, parce que si nous devons aller au ministère, il est complètement interdit aux moldus. Je pourrais me faire renvoyer pour ça.

- Mais je ne connais rien de ton monde

- Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de ne pas parler, je vais te prêter ma première baguette. A part cela rien ne devrait clocher

- Je suis désolé pour ton ami

- Oui c'est dur

- Tu veux en parler, pas dans le cadre de notre bête pari juste si tu en as besoin

- Je ne suis pas du genre à me confier comme cela

- Je m'en doutais, voilà nous y sommes

Ils sortirent de la voiture, et montèrent dans l'appartement de la plus jeune. Elle alla chercher sa première baguette qu'elle gardait toujours dans sa table de nuit. Après l'avoir donner à Tony, qui ne savait pas vraiment où la mettre. Il pouvait vraiment faire penser à un sorcier.

- Alors comment on y va… où qu'on aille

- En transplanant

- En transplantant quoi?

- Transplaner, tu n'as qu'à me prendre la main

Elle lui prit la main et la seconde qui suivit, ils n'étaient plus là. Ils réapparurent devant le manoir de Drago et Ginny.

- Belle maison. Commenta l'italien

- C'est la maison de mon frère. Dit-elle, elle sonna mais personne ne vint ouvrir

- Il n'a pas un portable?

- Pas lui, oui je me souviens c'est l'anniversaire d'Arthur. Dit-elle, devant l'air interdit de son collègue, elle rajouta. C'est son beau-père. Allez viens, on repart

- Déjà, on ne pourrait pas faire une petite pause parce que ton truc de transplantage, ça m'a un peu retournée l'estomac.

- Transplanage, fais un peu attention. Mais si tu veux je peux te laisser ici.

- Non je viens

Elle reprit sa main et ils disparurent une deuxième fois. Réapparaissant devant une maison plus bancale que la précédente. Sous le soleil on entendait des rires et des éclats de voix provenant du jardin. Les deux jeunes se dirigèrent donc vers le jardin où étaient réunies de nombreuses têtes rousses. C'est Ginny qui les vit en premier, elle se leva et se dirigea vers eux.

- Salut Amy, que viens-tu faire ici? Enfin tu es toujours la bienvenue

- Nous voudrions parler à Drago Malefoy. Expliqua Tony mais sous le regard noir d'Amy, il comprit qu'il ferrait mieux de se taire et de la laissée parler.

- Bien sûr et vous êtes?

- Anthony Dinozzo, pour vous servir

- C'est mon collègue, alors où est mon frère?

- Là-bas mais vous pourrez manger un morceau de gâteau

- Gin on est plutôt pressée

Elles s'avancèrent vers les tables où étaient réunies la famille Weasley au complet, avec Drago, Hermione, Harry ainsi que les copines des frères.

- Ah Amy contente de te voir

- Enfaite monsieur Weasley je suis venue pour parler à Dray

- Et lui c'est? Demanda Drago sur la défensive, Tony allait répliquer mais Amy le coupa.

- Anthony Dinozzo, c'est mon collègue

- Et il veut me parler lui aussi? C'est ma sœur ou l'auror qui veut me parler?

- On pourrait aller autre part

- Pourquoi?

- S'il te plait

- T'aurais au moins put amener un cadeau

- Tiens je lui donne mon briquet, maintenant tu peux venir

Drago connaissait bien sa sœur, et il savait que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Il se leva et suivit les deux autres à l'intérieur de la maison, dans le salon. Malgré l'avertissement d'Amy, Tony regardait tout, comme un poisson rouge dans un océan. Elle lui marcha sur le pied et il refixa son attention sur le blond.

- Voilà, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si grave?

- Quand as-tu vu Théo pour la dernière fois?

- Au mariage je crois pourquoi? Demanda son frère curieux et en même temps on pouvait déceler un soupçon de crainte dans sa voix. Les années noires étaient encore présente dans tous les esprits. Et même si Voldemort était belle et bien mort, son souvenir était encore cuisant. Amy quand à elle savait que prendre des gants avec son frère ne ferrait que l'énervé et qu'il ne répondrait pas à ses questions.

- Nous avons retrouvé son corps, il est mort, je suis désolée Dray

- Comment?

- Assassiné, c'est sur cette affaire que je travaille. Tu sais ce qu'il faisait en Amérique?

- Non. Merde, mais vous avez un suspect?

- Non mais promet moi une chose

- Quoi?

- Ne viens surtout pas en Amérique, reste ici et dis le à tout les autres

- Tu m'expliques?

- Non je ne peux pas t'en dire plus

- Et après on se demande pourquoi Josh et toi vous vous êtes disputé

- Comment tu sais ça?

- Il est venu parler à Harry

- Super et c'est moi la méchante. Je commence à me demander si je ne préférais pas quand vous vous disputiez

- Réfléchis, tu te disputes avec lui et puis tu te ramènes avec un mec

- Mon coéquipier et puis tant pis. Reste sur tes gardes c'est tout.

- Amy attend! Cria-t-il avant qu'elle ne sorte. Et toi?

- Quoi et moi?

- Tu es en sécurité là-bas?

- Dis-le à nos pères aussi, qu'il reste en sécurité

D'autorité elle prit la main de Tony et sans qu'il soit préparé, ils transplanèrent. L'atterrissage fut plus difficile, pour le jeune homme qui tomba par terre et rendis tout son estomac sur le plancher de l'appartement d'Amy. Il voulut s'excuser mais d'un coup de baguette, elle fit tout disparaitre. Alors qu'elle se demandait pourquoi elle était revenue dans l'appartement de Londres à la place de celui d'Amérique, elle fut prise de vertige et tomba à la renverse, retenue de peu par son collègue.

* * *

Alors votre avis?


	5. Chapter 5

Bonne nouvelle dame inspiration est de retour, donc je poste ce chapitre plus rapidement que les derniers. Même si j'ai de moins en moins de reviews mais chaque fois des nouvelles alert reviews. Bon passons, de mon côté j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre.

Mais je remercie Crownclown123 pour sa fidélité mais comme je viens de le finir et qu'il est minuit je n'ai pas de cadeau pour toi cette fois-ci.

* * *

Elle se réveilla dans son lit avec un sacré mal de tête. Elle se frotta les yeux et vit enfin Tony qui était assis dans le fauteuil. Ce dernier était entrain de lire un livre sur Poudlard.

- Tu es enfin réveillée. Dit-il en refermant le livre et en le posant sur la table de nuit, Amy se rassit plus confortablement.

- J'ai été inconsciente longtemps?

- Assez, j'ai eu le temps de faire mon rapport à Gibbs et je suis au tiers de ce livre qui doit au moins faire dix milles pages.

- L'histoire de Poudlard, très bon choix. Par contre je n'aurais pas pensé que tu étais un adepte de la lecture.

- Les apparences peuvent être trompeuse, j'en ai appris quelque chose ses quelques jours avec toi. Tu m'expliques ce qui t'es arrivé, parce que j'étais à deux doigts de t'emmener à l'hôpital

- Tout mais pas les hôpitaux. Et de toute façon, j'ai simplement dut un peu trop forcer sur mes pouvoirs et c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas été jusqu'en Amérique.

- C'était donc que ça. Dit l'italien avec un petit sarcasme dans la voix. J'ai encore une question

- Vas-y

- Pourquoi ton frère pensait-il que tu étais en danger et pourquoi crois-tu que lui et tes pères le sont également?

- Je suis au Ncis ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais été en danger. Et pour eux, peu importe

- Tu ne fais donc confiance en personne

- Je devrais? Demanda-t-elle-même si c'était une question rhétorique, c'était quand même la deuxième personne qui lui disait ça aujourd'hui. Enfin bref est-ce que Gibbs a dit quelque chose

- Juste que je devais veiller sur toi et puis rentrer le plus vite possible

- Amy t'es là? Questionna une voix de l'entrée

- Merde c'est Joshua. Dit-elle en se levant d'un bond.

- Ah tu es là? Dit Joshua en entrant dans la chambre, puis en avançant il vit Tony. Son visage se fit plus grave. T'es qui toi?

- Anthony Dinozzo, je suis le coéquipier d'Amy

- Et qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Dans mon appartement, dans ma chambre, avec ma petite amie?

- Josh

- Non, j'en ai marre. Cria Joshua puis d'un ton en dessus. Je n'y arrive plus, j'ai besoin d'un break.

- Tu veux que je parte?

- Je suis désolé

- Très bien mais tu aurais put faire ça plus tard, pas devant Tony

- Pourquoi, il a l'air très proche de toi puisqu'il est déjà dans notre chambre

- T'est vraiment un crétin mais très bien. Tony on s'en va et je viendrais rechercher mes affaires

- Je les enverrais chez ton père

- Peu importe

Elle se rassit pour remettre ses chaussures, attrapa le bras de Tony et ils disparurent pour réapparaitre dans l'appartement d'Amy, celui d'Amérique.

- Tu veux que je rentre seul au Ncis? Demanda Tony avec un air qu'Amy n'avait encore jamais vu sur lui. Je trouverais bien une excuse pour Gibbs. Mais Amy elle fut attirée par autre chose et s'exclama.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Quoi?

L'Italien regarda autour de lui et put constater, ce qui avait bouleversé la plus jeune. Son appartement était sans dessus-dessous. La porte avait été fracturé, de comme un réflexe, ils sortirent tout les deux leurs armes. Ils se séparèrent mais il n'y avait plus personne.

- J'appelle Gibbs

- Pourquoi?

- Il m'a dit de le prévenir s'il se passait quelque chose. Et toi assied-toi dans un coin.

- Super quelle journée pourrie

Elle remit son fauteuil sur pied, et s'assit dedans. Elle ne prêta pas attention à Tony, ni aux autres qui arrivèrent. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers qui et pourquoi? Et même si pendant quelques secondes, elle pensa à une coïncidence, elle éloigna très vite cette hypothèse. L'équipe prit des photos, des empreintes, mais à première vue rien n'avait été volés. Gibbs se tourna vers Amy qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Mackensy vous dormirez chez Tony, ce soir

- Chez Tony mais je ne pourrais pas plutôt aller à l'hôtel

- Trop dangereux tant qu'on n'en sait pas plus

- Donc pour Abby c'est pareil

- C'est soit Tony soit chez moi

- Alors je préfère chez vous.

D'abord surprit, il accepta et après avoir reprit quelques affaires, elle se dirigea vers la voiture de Gibbs. Amy préférait aller chez lui, parce que si on apprenait quand plus elle avait été dormir chez Tony, enfin par on elle voulait dire Joshua. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'ils n'allaient pas définitivement se séparer. Ils arrivèrent finalement chez Gibbs, ils rentrèrent dans le hall d'entrée.

- Je n'ai pas de chambre d'ami

- Ca ne me dérange pas de dormir sur le divan

- Très bien, il est déjà tard, vous voulez manger quelques choses?

- Non merci. Je vais dormir je crois.

- Très bien, je vais vous apportez un coussin et des couvertures

- Merci

Elle s'installa très vite, elle entendit Gibbs qui marchait à l'étage au-dessus. Mais elle se laissa aller au sommeil, alors que la nuit était déjà bien entamée, Amy se réveilla en sursaut. Assit dans le fauteuil, elle prit quelques secondes pour calmer sa respiration. Quand elle se calma enfin elle put entendre un bruit provenant de la cave. Elle se leva, remit ses chaussures, prit son pistolet et sa baguette qu'elle plaça sur le côté de sa chaussure droite. Elle avança, remarqua que la porte était ouverte, tout doucement elle descendit les escaliers de bois. Mais seul Gibbs était là entrain de poncer un bateau. Un bateau dans une cave, ça c'était bizarre. Il ne se tourna pas vers elle mais lui lança quand même.

- Je crois que tu peux abaisser ton arme

- Oui désolée

- On ne s'excuse pas dans mon équipe

- Comme si vous me considérez comme un membre dans votre équipe. Dit-elle sur le même ton que lui, ne voulant pas retourner dans le salon elle s'assit sur la troisième marche.

- Vous êtes sous ma responsabilité. Je vous ai réveillé?

- Non, simple cauchemar. Pourquoi vous construisez un bateau dans votre cave?

- Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas?

- Mais après comment le sortirez-vous?

- Tu n'en à pas une petite idée? Demanda-t-il d'une façon énigmatique et toutes les questions qu'Amy c'était posée trouvèrent une réponse.

- Vous êtes un sorcier

- Bonne réponse. Répondit-il et là elle crut voir un sourire où c'était peut-être la lumière qui lui jouait un tour.

- Ça explique pourquoi vous n'avez pas été surprit et en même temps vous ne pouviez pas dire la vérité aux autres.

- Tony j'aurais put, McGee il est trop cartésien.

- Et Ziva vous ne lui faites pas totalement confiance. Et Abby, c'est Abby.

- Exactement

- Vous n'utilisez plus la magie?

- Non je ne l'ai presque plus utilisé depuis la mort de ma femme et ma fille. Et même avant j'ai toujours privilégié les méthodes moldues parce que je viens d'une famille de moldu. Mais en Amérique nous n'avions jamais entendu parler de Voldemort.

- Vous avez bien de la chance

- Je peux permettre une intuition

- Allez-y

- Quel est votre vrai nom?

- Pourquoi posez-vous la question si vous savez déjà la réponse

- Alors une dernière question? Avez-vous une idée de suspect?

- Non mais j'ai moi aussi une question, comment l'avez-vous su?

- Grâce à un ancien collègue de Londres dés le premier jour

- Vous êtes vraiment fort et donc qu'allez-vous faire?

- Juste mon métier

- Je vais terminer ma nuit

- Très bien. Dit-il en regardant la plus jeune qui se relevait et montait les dernière marche. Mackensy, j'ai confiance en vous sinon je ne vous aurais pas accepté

Elle ne dit rien mais continua à monter les marches, elle se recoucha mais garda les yeux ouverts. Elle qui avait cru avoir la situation sous contrôle, c'était complètement trompée. Gibbs l'avait devancée dés le premier jour. Et en même temps, ils se ressemblaient un peu, chacun évitant de répondre aux questions de l'autre. Elle referma les yeux mais son cauchemar refit très vite surface, elle revit Sev couvert de sang, à ses côtés Dray et elle attachée au mur ne pouvant que regarder leurs visages sans vie.

Le lendemain elle fut réveillée pour une sonnerie de téléphone, celle de Gibbs. Elle ouvrit les yeux, se les frottas et fixa son attention sur son patron qui parlait certainement de l'affaire. Après quelques minutes, il raccrocha et se tourna vers elle.

- Nous avons un suspect, le FBI le transfert au Ncis.

- Je suis prête dans cinq minutes

Comme prévu, elle s'apprêta en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Pendant le trajet aucun des deux ne revint sur la conversation de la nuit. Amy sortit son portable espérant voir un message de Joshua mais rien, préférant refixer son attention sur l'affaire, elle le remit dans son sac et réfléchit à quoi pourrait ressembler le suspect. A leur arrivé, McGee lui fit un topo, le suspect n'était pas encore arrivé, c'est Ziva qui devait l'amener. Un quart d'heure passa quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur l'israélienne et un homme d'apparence sale, les cheveux roux et d'ici on pouvait sentir une odeur d'alcool mêlé de tabac. Il avait les yeux baissé quand il le releva, il croisa ceux d'Amy, qui se jeta sur lui comme une furie. Même si il était plus grand, elle le coinça contre le mur. Tout le bureau était tourné vers la scène, même l'agent David c'était écartée devant la colère que dégageait l'anglaise.

- Qu'as-tu encore fait sale cloporte?

- Amy que je suis content de te revoir, comment va Harry? Demanda l'homme d'une voix doucereuse

- Ne prononce pas son nom, tu ne le mérites pas

- J'ai toujours été de votre côté

- Ah oui et où étais-tu lors de la final?

- J'étais par là, pas très loin

- Tu étais terré dans ton trou attendant à qui te rallier

- Mackensy je vais prendre la relève

- De toute façon il est trop tard

- Pourquoi?

- Je leur ai tout dit, ils savent qui sont les vrais cloportes et tu ne pourras pas tous les protéger et te protéger toi-même.

- Amy lâche-le tu vas le tuer

Si Tony n'était pas intervenu, elle n'aurait même pas remarquée qu'elle serrait sa gorge. Ziva reprit Mondingus Fletcher et le descendit en salle d'interrogatoire suivit de près de Gibbs et Tony. Il ne restait plus qu'Amy qui frappa dans le mur, elle ne remarqua même pas que Tim était resté là.

- Est-ce que ça-va? Tu le connais?

- C'est une sale fouine, rien de plus

- On pense que c'est lui le chef

- Non il n'est surement pas le chef, un simple sous-fifre appâté par le gain.

- Mackensy. Fit une voix grave derrière eux

- Directeur Vance

- Venez avec moi. Ordonna-t-il, Amy le suivit dans son bureau. Il s'assit derrière puis reprit la parole. Votre capitaine ne t'arrisait pas déloges sur vous, mais je crains qu'il n'ait omis quelques détails. Je ne peux vous garder ici, vous avez commis trop d'erreurs

- Je ne vois pas lesquelles

- Vous avez mis au courant l'agent Dinozzo et Gibbs de vos pouvoirs

- Il serait mort comment voulez-vous qu'ils se battent s'ils ne savent pas contre qui

- Quoi qu'il en soit vous retournez à Londres où votre supérieur prendra la décision

- Très bien

Elle sortit du bureau, descendit les marches, les bureaux étaient vide, elle préférait ça partir sans dire au revoir. Gibbs l'avait soutenu mais là il était trop tard. Elle prit un taxi qui l'emmena à son appartement où il restait encore deux trois affaires. Elle passa les scellées et rentra, elle avança dans la pièce quand la porte se referma d'un coup. Elle se retourna, elle vit une femme mais une main se plaqua sur sa bouche avec une sorte de mouchoir et une odeur forte. Très vite elle se sentit partir, sa vision se brouilla et ses jambes fléchirent.

Elle se réveilla dans une grande place humide avec les mains attachées au-dessus de la tête, un bâillon sur la bouche, on avait enlevé ses chaussures et son pull. L'air était glacial et tout ses membres étaient frigorifiés. Elle examina en vitesse les lieux mais ne vit personne, à part une caméra accroché sur le mur à gauche. Elle essaya de se dégager les mains, mais rien à faire les menottes étaient très serrées. Après plusieurs essais peu concluent à part des coupures aux poignets, elle refixa son attention devant elle. La pièce n'était plus si vide, trois personnes se trouvaient devant elle. Cependant ils se trouvaient trop loin pour qu'elle puisse voir leurs visages.

- Je vois que notre invité d'honneur est réveillé. J'espère que tu es bien installé Amy. Ah oui c'est vrai le bâillon. Dit l'homme qui ne devait plus être tout jeune, il lui enleva le foulard.

- Pas vraiment en réalité

- Peu importe, tu sais que tu nous as donné du fil à retordre. Te retrouver n'a pas été une tâche facile. C'est pourquoi nous voulions te garder pour la fin. Néanmoins, quand ils retrouveront ton corps, Severus Rogue et Drago Malefoy viendront en Amérique et c'est là que leurs tours viendront.

- Pourquoi? On se connait

- Oui bien entendu, vous êtes une raclure et je vous aurais éliminé si on ne m'en avait pas empêché. Mais ce Nekwood a prit ma place et t'a innocenté aussi que les autres cloportes. D'ailleurs si son fils vient aussi, peut-être ferrais-je une petite entorse à mon mode opératoire.

- Fudge! Si c'est bien vous alors vous êtes encore plus crétin que je ne le pensais

- Et qui est le plus bête? Ce n'est pas moi qui suis attaché. Quand on m'a exilé, j'ai su quand jour je me vengerais et grâce à quelques amis qui m'ont resté fidèle, nous en sommes là. Bon ce n'est pas tout ça, mais nous pouvons nous amusés un peu. Allez-y

- Vous donnez toujours des ordres mais vous ne vous salissez jamais les mains. Cracha-t-elle, alors tentant sa chance elle se tourna vers les deux autres et leur dit. Mais réagissez c'est cette justice là que vous voulez.

- Tu ne parles pas aux bonnes personnes. Pour toi j'ai pris des gens de confiance, tu comprends certains auraient des scrupules à faire du mal à une jeune fille. Maintenant attrapez-là et une dernière chose, ce bâtiment est protégé contre les ondes magiques donc tu n'as aucun pouvoir.

Les deux autres s'avancèrent et là elle put voir leurs visages, le premier elle ne le connaissait pas. Il était plutôt costaud, les cheveux noirs attaché en queue de cheval, il avait une balafre sur la joue droite tandis que l'autre elle fut surprise de le voir là et en même temps. Percy Weasley l'acolyte de Fudge, Molly s'effondrera quand elle l'apprendra. Si elle l'apprend car pour l'instant, elle était plutôt mal barrée surtout sans pouvoir. Cependant la bonne nouvelle c'est que si elle était sans pouvoir eux aussi. Bon pour l'instant elle ne voyait pas vraiment l'avantage mais il y avait un petit espoir. Et si elle avait survécu à Tom, elle n'allait pas mourir de la main de Fudge se serait ridicule. Les deux hommes lui détachèrent les mains, et la prirent chacun par un bras. Ils l'emmenèrent jusqu'à une baignoire remplie d'eau et de glaçons. Dés qu'elle toucha le liquide, elle se débattit mais ils la gardèrent dedans. C'est alors que Fudge s'approcha et lui planta une aiguille dans le bras.

- Tu vois pendant mon exile j'ai appris beaucoup de chose, c'est fou comme se faire humilier donne des idées. Bref ce liquide est une invention moldue, enfin ils appellent ça de la drogue. Vous allez bientôt ne plus vouloir combattre, aussi inoffensive qu'un enfant néanmoins ne vous inquiétez pas vous sentirez tout.

Amy voulut répliquer mais elle n'y arriva pas, c'était étrange. Elle sentait son corps, elle avait froid, mal et aurait dut vouloir partir. Mais son cerveau n'arrivait pas à l'ordonner à son corps. Tout d'un coup l'un des hommes, lui enfonça la tête sous l'eau. Là encore elle aurait dut se débattre mais elle n'y arriva pas. Il l'a releva, elle recracha l'eau, elle reprit sa respiration puis il recommença. Il refit la même manœuvre une vingtaine de fois, et chaque fois qu'elle remontait, elle pouvait voir la tête de Fudge se réjouissant. Néanmoins il s'arrêta quand l'ancien ministre leva la main, Amy frissonnait et elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir connaitre la suite de son plan. Car Cornélius avant vivait pour le prestige de son poste même s'il n'était pas bon, et sa chute c'était le déclencheur de sa folie.

Percy et l'autre la sortirent de là pour la raccrocher sur le ventre sur une table en métal, les bras écartés ainsi que les jambes.

- Maintenant je suppose que tu sais ce qui t'attend, j'espère que tu as aimé mon travail sur les cadavres de tes collègues. Néanmoins j'ai choisi des mots spéciaux pour toi.

Elle le sentit venir, il déchira dans le dos son t-shirt trempée. Elle sentit la lame du couteau sur son dos, elle ferma les yeux attendant. Elle avait apprit à combattre et appréhender la douleur. Mais elle les rouvrit bien vite quand un coup de feu retentit. Elle était toujours dans le flou, et elle avait du mal à fixer son regard. Elle perdait peu à peu le contact avec la réalité, elle sentit ses mains et pieds être libérés et qu'on la remettait sur pied. Elle fit un effort pour ouvrir les yeux, devant elle se trouvait Gibbs et Tony qui avaient tout les deux leurs armes braquées sur elle ou plutôt sur Fudge qui se tenait derrière elle, tenant son couteau sous sa gorge. Son patron et l'ancien ministre parlait mais les mots ne percutaient pas dans sa tête. Pourtant elle essaya de fixer son attention sur Gibbs, elle garda ses yeux sur lui. Un moment elle crut voir un éclair de détermination dans ses yeux puis elle entendit un bang et l'instant d'après elle se retrouva par terre. Très vite elle fut relevée et quelqu'un la rassit sur la table où on avait mit une veste, on lui passa un pull au dessus de la tête.

- Mackensy vous restez avec nous, c'est un ordre. Entendit-elle en à ce moment, elle pensa. Mais où veut-il que j'aille?

- Gibbs elle a l'air vraiment mal

- Je sais Dinozzo et l'ambulance?

- Ils sont bloqués, ils ne peuvent pas venir ici

- Très bien on l'emmène nous même

On l'a souleva et on la déposa dans un endroit chaud, elle ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur Tony, elle avait la tête posé sur ses genoux. Elle se trouvait dans une voiture, sur le siège arrière dehors le décor défilait vite, elle se sentait mieux, elle avait récupéré ses pouvoirs et tout doucement son corps se réchauffait.

- Gibbs elle reprend des couleurs

- Amy vous m'entendez?

- Oui

- Très bien tenez le coup nous sommes presque arrivés

- Merci

La suite se passa très vite mais elle ne se réveilla que le lendemain dans un lit blanc d'hôpital. Malgré les années elle détestait toujours les hôpitaux, les infirmeries, ou tous les endroits qui la rendaient faible. Elle soupira et se retourna de l'autre côté pour trouver deux yeux qui la fixaient. Elle sourit car cette scène lui rappelait le passé, après la bataille final. Joshua avait attendu son réveil, dans un fauteuil pareil à celui-là. Pourtant une larme roula sur sa joue car ce n'était pas Joshua qui était là.

* * *

Un avis, petit, mini, grand, géant, immense... un commentaire quoi XD. please ou je dois faire les yeux du chat dans shrek. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, cette fic n'est pas finie


	6. Chapter 6

Je suis désolée, j'ai été un peu prise par mon autre fic et je n'étais plus inspirée pour celle-ci et c'est pour ça que ce chapitre est court mais je promets de me rattraper par la suite.

* * *

Non ce n'était pas son Josh, non car son Josh à elle, l'avait plaqué des heures auparavant. Alors pourquoi était-il là, parce qu'il avait bien dit qu'il voulait faire un break.

- Bonjour. Dit-il finalement

- Bonjour

- Tony m'a appelé pour me dire ce qui c'était passé. Tu aurais dut m'en parlé

- Si tu es là pour me faire des reproches, tu peux partir

- Non, je ne suis pas là pour ça. En réalité, je suis là pour m'excuser. Dit-il, il semblait tendu mais Amy ne dis rien continuant à le fixer. Tu ne m'aides pas vraiment. Bref j'ai fait une bêtise après ton histoire avec Tony

- Il n'y a rien eu avec Tony

- Je sais, maintenant je le sais. Mais j'ai voulu embrasser Nathalie mais elle m'a repoussé et on a parlé. Je suis désolé

- Va-t-en!

- Amy, je sais que j'ai été le plus idiot mais j'aimerai qu'on en parle

- C'est sûr que tu m'as parlé en me foutant dehors la dernière fois

- Oui encore une fois je suis désolé. Fit-il en se rapprochant, il voulu prendra sa main mais elle l'enleva. Je m'en vais, repose-toi

- Josh

- Oui

- Non rien

Elle le laissa partir, non sans un grand pincement au cœur. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il signifiait, si elle était écœurée parce qu'il avait voulu faire ou parce qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il reste. Finalement elle ne trouva pas la réponse, car Tony, Abby et McGee entrèrent dans sa chambre. La gothique se jeta sur elle et la serra dans ses bras.

- Comment as-tu pu faire cela, tu fais partie de l'équipe alors on ne part pas sans dire au revoir.

- Désolée Abby, je ne savais pas que ça t'affecterais autant

- Abby tu l'étouffes

- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer se qui c'est passé. Je n'ai plus que des bribes

- Quand on a eu fini l'interrogatoire, nous n'étions pas plus avancé à part que nous avons apprit… Commença McGee mais il s'arrêta gêné

- Oui

- Nous avons apprit qui tu étais en réalité

- Très bien et après

- Vance nous a apprit ton renvoi, Gibbs nous a dit de te retrouver

- Et comment?

- A cause du mouchard qu'il a placé sur toi

- Super et ensuite? Demanda-t-elle, elle voulait savoir toute l'histoire avant d'exploser

- Nous t'avons retrouvé dans ce hangar, nous sommes d'abord tombés sur un homme roux mais McGee l'a maitrisé. Ensuite le grand costaud dont Ziva c'est occupé et c'est comme ça que Gibbs et moi nous nous sommes retrouvés devant toi.

- Je crois que je vous dois des remerciements

- C'est un plaisir de sauver une sorcière en détresse

- C'est Gibbs qui a tué Fudge?

- Oui leur plan était de te tuer et il allait le faire.

- J'aurais voulu m'en occuper moi-même

- Il y a d'autre salop dans la nature, Mackensy ou devrais-je dire Rogue. Dit une voix derrière les trois autres.

- Mackensy, je préfère au travail. Bonjour Gibbs

- Bon, nous on vous laisse. Nous avons une tonne de paperasse, t'as de la chance d'être cloué au lit. Et puis de toute façon notre rapport sera classé secret. On se revoit bientôt wizard. Dit Tony avant de s'en aller.

- Gibbs je voulais m'excu..

- Règle numéro six

- Pas d'excuse, très bien. Mais en même temps je ne suis plus sous vos ordres

- Vous croyez vraiment vous être débarrassé de moi. Après avoir parlé au directeur Vance, vous êtes réintégrer pour une durée indéterminée.

- Merci

- Mackensy?

- Oui

- Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans votre appartement

- Non personne. Demanda Amy mais elle reçu une claque derrière la tête

- Aie! C'était pourquoi ça?

- Vous le savez, reposez-vous Mackensy. A partir de lundi vous réintégrez l'équipe

Il sortit, Amy se sentait mieux. Elle se réinstalla dans son lit en se demandant pourquoi Gibbs en sachant qu'elle avait menti l'avait laissé faire. C'était peut-être un test? Car oui il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans son appartement ce soir là. C'était Amélie Finn, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'impliquer dans cette histoire. Elle ira la voir mais seule. Le médecin entra et lui fit diverses analyses après de multiples supplications, elle put sortir.

Elle décida de passer chez Amélie, elle devait lui parler même si elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle allait dire. Elle sonna et c'est elle qui vint ouvrir et Amy put voir toute couleur quitter son visage. Puis des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

- Je suis désolée

- Je peux entrer, je ne vous ferrais rien

- Bien

Elles entrèrent toute les deux, et elles s'assirent Amélie tremblait toute comme si Amy était la mort en personne.

- Je n'ai pas dis à la police que vous étiez dans mon appartement ce jour-là

- Pourquoi?

- Je pense que vous n'avez pas réfléchi mais que vous n'êtes pas coupable ou en tout cas pas plus coupable que moi

- C'est la deuxième fois que vous me sauvez la mise

- Et la dernière maintenant je vous dis adieu Amélie et essayez de tourner la page même si c'est dur

- Merci

Après être sortit, Amy transplana chez son père, pour retourner aux sources. Elle avait besoin de rentrer à la maison et de faire le point. Dés qu'elle passa la porte, elle sut que quelque chose n'allait pas aller. C'est Sirius qu'elle vit en premier et qui lui dit qu'on l'attendait dans la salle à manger. Réunion familiale, il y avait, Severus, Drago, Harry et Mia. Elle s'assit entre ses deux frères pendant que les hommes étaient en face d'eux.

- Amy je pense que nous devons parler. Fit son père sur un ton qu'elle avait apprit à redouter. N'as-tu rien à nous dire?

- A propos?

- Tout d'abord toutes tes affaires nous ont été renvoyées par Joshua

- Nous sommes séparés oui

- A cause de ce Tony, tu sors donc bien avec lui. Dit Drago en se tournant vers moi

- Non, je ne suis jamais sortit avec lui, mais comme vous avez accentué cette rumeur. Il a voulu embrasser sa coéquipière donc oui nous sommes séparés.

- Ok, ok. M'interrompit Sirius. Et pour cette affaire ton équipe à arrêter Percy Weasley

- Et qu'est-ce que j'en peux?

- C'est le frère de Ginny, tu aurais du le défendre

- C'est mon procès que vous êtes entrain de faire?

- Non mais je pense qu'il est un peu tard pour faire ta crise d'adolescence

- Et vous ne voulez pas savoir pourquoi il a été arrêté?

- En tout cas les Weasley ne veulent plus te voir

- Très bien, et si je ne suis plus la bien venue ici aussi alors je me casse.

- Amy attend

Elle sortit de la pièce et partit dans sa chambre, elle prit un grand sac et fourra tout dedans. Elle ne c'était jamais sentie aussi trahie, sa famille l'avait toujours soutenue. Et là tout le monde lui tournait le dos. Elle descendit les marches quatre à quatre et claqua la porte avant de transplaner. Elle se retrouva devant un immeuble inconnu, elle avait transplané sous le coup de l'émotion et maintenant elle était complètement paumée sous la pluie.

- Amy?

- Tony?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- C'est mon immeuble

- Oh

- Viens dans mon appart, tu es trempée.

- Non je ne veux pas te déranger

- Mais tu ne me déranges pas

Ils montèrent tout les deux au deuxième étage, Tony ouvrit sa porte et ils entrèrent. Son appartement était à la pointe de la technologie, un grand écran plan avec des DVD un peu partout.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu faisais devant mon immeuble?

- Je viens de me disputer avec ma famille

- Pourquoi?

- Tu sais le roux que vous avez arrêté?

- Oui Percy Weasley

- C'est le beau-frère de mon frère

- Ah oui la famille de roux

- Exact et ils ont dit que j'aurais du le défendre

- Mais et toi?

- Ils ne savent pas

- Mais pourquoi ne leur as-tu rien dit?

- Ils ne m'en ont pas laissé le temps et ils auraient dut me soutenir quand même

- Dans un monde parfait oui

- Tu me trouves stupide?

- Non, je n'oserais pas sorcière. Ça te dit une soirée Seigneur des anneaux?

- Ok ça peut être marrant, tu as de la bière?

- Bien sûr

Ils passèrent la soirée et une bonne partie de la nuit à regarder la trilogie en vidant plusieurs bières. Tony passa la soirée à lui demander si ça ou ceci existait vraiment. Le matin, elle se réveilla dans le lit de Tony, avec un t-shirt de Tony et là elle se dit merde.

* * *

Donc voilà, la suite le plus vite possible


	7. Chapter 7

Joyeux Noël et bonne année, c'était prévu que je poste ce chapitre pour Noël car il était déjà prêt. Mais voilà entre temps ma nièce est née et j'ai dut m'occupé de mon filleul qui est une vraie pile électrique. Mais voilà un nouveau chapitre et le suivant bientôt j'espère.

* * *

Un énorme problème ce profilait à l'horizon, surtout qu'elle avait un grand blanc en pensant à la soirée d'hier. Il y avait des bières, de la fatigue, de la tristesse. Un bon mélange pour faire une connerie. Elle avait beau, fermer les yeux, rien ne lui revint. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur le bel italien, elle rouvrit les yeux et par réflexe elle remonta la couverture. Il la regarda avec un petit sourire narquois.

- Bien dormi? Demande-t-il en s'accoudant au mur.

- Oui mais euh qu'est-ce que je fais dans ton lit?

- Tu t'es endormie dans le fauteuil et comme je suis un gentleman je t'ai mit dans mon lit

- Ta formulation laisse à désirer monsieur le gentleman

- Très drôle, allez lève toi tes habits son sec. Dit-il en posant les dits habits sur le lit.

- Merci gentleman cambrioleur

Il sortit et elle se leva, tout en pensant qu'elle était contente de ne pas avoir fait de bêtises avec Tony. Même si elle était célibataire maintenant, complètement seule. Depuis l'affaire de Tom, elle n'avait jamais plus été seule. Et parfois elle aurait préféré alors que maintenant c'est le cas, elle regrette Joshua et sa famille aussi. Elle aurait mieux fait de leur parler, au lieu de faire sa crise. Cependant ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il aurait dut la croire, surtout qu'elle avait failli mourir quand même. Et la conclusion est que tous les hommes sont stupides.

- Tu viens? Crie Tony d'en bas en rajoutant un ton en-dessous. T'es vraiment une fille

- J'arrive et oui je suis une fille

Elle descendit et Tony a préparé des crêpes, elle sentait bon même pas cramer. Elle s'assit et attrapa ses couverts mais les laissa en l'air sentant un malaise en elle. La première chose que Joshua lui avait cuisiné c'était des crêpes et c'est son meilleur souvenir. Son sourire, ses paroles, son odeur,…

- Il y a un problème?

- Je n'aurais pas cru que tu savais faire à manger et j'ai un peu peur. Dit-elle finalement en reprenant contenance.

- Très marrant Mackensy

- Ne te vexe pas Tony, elles sont délicieuses

- Alors que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui?

- Je ne sais pas

Une sonnerie retentit dans l'appartement, Amy sortit son mobile et regarda le nom c'était Harry. Elle décida de laisser sonner pour voir s'il laisserait un message. Ça ne tarda pas, elle écouta sa messagerie.

- Amy, c'est Harry. Joshua est passé et nous a tout expliqué. Je suis désolé, nous sommes tous désolé. Si tu pouvais passer à la maison pour parler. Je sais qu'on n'a pas été super mais je déteste quand on se dispute. Bon je t'attends, on t'aime.

Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers Tony qui n'avait pas beaucoup bougé.

- C'était qui?

- Mon frère ils savent la vérité

- Et tu vas aller leur parler?

- Je pense comme ça je serais frais et dispo pour lundi

- T'as intérêt, tu ferras réellement partie de l'équipe Mélusine

- D'accord Tony, à lundi et à l'heure

- Ouais on verra

Elle reprit son sac et après un signe de main vers Tony, elle transplana. Cependant elle n'arriva pas devant chez ses pères mais devant l'appartement de son ex. Si elle devait parler c'était d'abord à Josh. Hier elle était à deux doigts de coucher avec Tony et elle pouvait mieux le comprendre. Même si elle ne le pardonnait pas, elle voulait juste lui parler. Elle frappa trois coups avant que son petit ami vienne ouvrir. Quand il l'a vu, il s'arrêta net. Tout les deux restèrent immobiles juste en se regardant dans les yeux. Puis Amy lâcha son sac et alla se lover dans les bras du brun. Ce dernier la berça tout doucement et embrassa le sommet de sa tête. Elle n'avait pas cru qu'elle aurait réagit comme ça mais rien que le voir l'avait fait baisser ses barrières. Après quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent et Joshua prit le sac d'Amy et ils rentrèrent. Ils s'assirent et chacun attendit que l'autre fasse le premier pas. Comme dans la plupart des cas, c'est la jeune fille qui prit la parole.

- Je crois que nous devrions parler

- Je le pense aussi

- J'aimerai d'abord te remercier pour avoir dit la vérité à ma famille

- Et moi j'aimerai encore m'excuser d'avoir cru que tu m'avais trompé

- Joshua jamais je n'aurais put te faire ça, je t'aimais trop

- Tu m'aimais? Dit-il en relevant la tête d'un coup. Faut-il que je comprenne que tu ne m'aimes plus?

- Non je t'aime mais c'est toi qui a voulu faire un break

- Je ne veux plus, je t'aime, tu es la seule et unique. Dit Joshua en prenant les mains d'Amy et en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Amy réfléchi un quart de seconde avant d'ajouter.

- Bien donc le break est fini, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? On pourrait d'abord refaire notre lit

- Et après on dit que se sont les mecs qui sont obsédés

- Mais moi je n'ai rien dit

Il se jeta sur ses lèvres puis il la souleva et elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille avant de se diriger vers leur chambre. Après deux heures, les deux jeunes étaient couchés l'un à côté de l'autre. Joshua avait son bras autour d'Amy qui avait sa tête posé sur son torse.

- Tu m'as manquée

- Moi aussi

- Et Joshua, tu ne sais pas où est ma chemise noire. Demanda Alex en entrant sans frapper mais il s'arrêta net. Oh désolé je ne savais pas. Vous êtes réconciliés c'est génial. Je vais sortir

- Merci Alex. Dit-elle en regardant son ami rouge de honte. Je crois qu'il est content de me revoir

- Et il est super gêné. Bon je vais me laver, tu viens?

- J'irais après j'aimerai parler avec Alex

- Ok comme tu veux, je t'aime

Pendant que le brun se rendit dans la salle de bain, Amy resta un peu là puis alla dans la cuisine. Alex était entrain de ranger le lave-vaisselle.

- Tu veux de l'aide? Demanda-t-elle en prenant une assiette

- Ouais si tu veux et désolé pour tantôt.

- C'est pas grave

- Et puis c'est bien que tu sois là parce que Zack revient comme ça on pourra tous manger ensemble

- C'est une bonne idée, nos soirées me manquent. Mais j'aimerai d'abord aller voir ma famille si ça ne te dérange pas

- Pas de problème tu sais que je préfère être seul quand je fais à manger.

- Tu ferrais un petit ami génial, tu n'en as pas une en vue?

- Non pas la bonne

- Voilà la salle de bain est toute à toi. Dit Josh en entrant dans la cuisine et en prenant une banane dans le plat sur le plan de travail.

- Merci, tu veux venir avec moi chez mes pères?

- Avec plaisir

Un quart d'heure plus tard les deux amoureux étaient devant la porte du manoir Rogue. Malgré elle Amy frissonna mais Josh lui prit sa main et elle lui sourit en retour. C'est l'elfe de maison qui vint ouvrir et ils avancèrent vers le salon. Elle remarqua de suite que la décoration avait changé, ça c'était le nouveau truc de Sirius. Quand il est fâché ou contrarié ou frustré, il redécore. Ils s'assirent donc dans le nouveau canapé rouge et quelques secondes plus tard, Harry, Sev et Sirius arrivèrent. C'est Severus qui parla en premier, il semblait contrarié et ses yeux noirs en disaient long.

- Pourquoi Amy? J'aimerai savoir pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit sur quelle affaire tu travaillais? Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dis que tu t'es fait torturer? Et bon dieu pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas fait confiance?

- L'affaire c'est confidentiel et j'aurais voulu vous en parler mais vous ne vouliez pas m'entendre. Dit-elle sur le même ton que son père mais sachant que sa ne mènerait nulle part elle rajouta. Et c'est vrai je n'ai pas confiance mais je me soigne

- Ce que Severus voulait dire c'est que nous sommes désolée princesse. Et pour Percy c'est belle et bien un con. D'ailleurs Drago est partit discuter avec sa belle-famille.

- Oui mais j'aurais préféré que vous me disiez ça hier

- Ce qu'Amy veut dire c'est no problem

- Non mais bref

- Mais tu ne travailles plus pour ces américains, si? Demanda Severus comme si c'était une évidence

- Si, ils m'ont rembauché pour une durée indéterminée

- Et ça ne te pose pas de problème Josh? Dit Harry en se tournant vers son beau-frère, ce dernier remonta les épaules.

- Aucun j'ai confiance en elle et en Tony

- Mais ça c'est du progrès, t'entends Sev? Fit Sirius d'un ton tout excitée en frappant son époux du coude.

- Oui je ne suis pas sourd. Vous mangez avec nous?

- Non Alex nous prépare le repas et comme son frère revient aussi

- Bien mais tu reviendras même si tu as reprit tes affaires

- Oui Sirius, vous êtes ma famille

- Tant que tu ne l'oublies pas. Marmonna le garçon-qui-à-vaincu

- Très marrant Ry et toi comment ça va?

- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un

- Pas vrai, comment elle s'appelle?

- Susie Mayer et je l'ai rencontré à la boulangerie

- Cool et c'est une sorcière?

- Non une moldue et je ne lui ais pas encore expliquée

- Ça risque d'être marrant le premier repas de famille, vous m'invitez

- Je me marre. Répondit Harry en souriant

- Je te taquine.

- Bon je suppose que je le mérite, je vous laisse.

- Nous aussi on va y aller. Dit Joshua en serrant la main d'Amy

- Vous laissez vos pauvres pères seuls

- Oh arrête ton mélodrame Siri, vous savez très bien vous occupez

- Certes mais il ne faut quand même pas nous oublier

- Tu remettras mon bonjour à Dray et dis lui de passer

- Bien sûr

Ils se séparèrent et rentrèrent à l'appartement. Zack était déjà là et prenait l'apéritif avec des zakouskis c'était toujours la fête quand Alex cuisinait. Les jeunes s'installèrent dans le salon en parlant de leur boulot respectif. Des gens rencontrés, des collègues et bien sûr Amy dut parler de l'accident. Mais après ce bref moment dramatique, l'ambiance reprit comme avant. Comme si on ne les avait jamais séparés. Maintenant Amy regrettait presque d'avoir accepté de retourné au NCIS. Cependant elle adorait ses collègues là-bas aussi, Tony et son côté puéril, Gibbs le protecteur, Ziva qui remet Tony en place, McGee le génie et Abby la surexcitée. Au fond, elle avait maintenant deux familles mais la deuxième ne comprendrait jamais par quoi elle avait dut passer. Il n'avait eu qu'un bref aperçu.

Alors qu'il était entrain de manger le désert, un duo de mousse au chocolat, on sonna à la porte. Amy alla ouvrir et tomba sur un Drago à l'air encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

- Je peux te parler seule?

- Oui entre on va aller dans ma chambre

- Bonjour les gars. Dit Dray en passant devant les garçons en me suivant dans ma chambre. Bon j'ai été parlé à Molly et Arthur et dirent qu'ils étaient consternée est un petit mot. Ils sont choqués mais ils ne sont pas disposés à te croire sur parole

- N'importe quoi, je croyais qu'ils avaient comprit que Percy ferrait tout pour le pouvoir

- Mais ça reste leur fils. Le ton est monté et je suis partit, Ginny est restée là-bas mais ça ne se passait pas bien

- Je crois que je ne suis plus la bienvenue là-bas

- Mais je suis de ton côté et Ginny aussi

- C'est le plus important, merci et je suis désolée pour les ennuis

- J'accepte mais la prochaine fois rappelle-toi que tu peux compter sur nous. Sur nous tous

- Ok tu veux manger?

- Non je vais rentrer au cas où Ginny reviendrait plus tôt

- Bien appelle-moi

- Promis et toi plus d'imprudence

- Promis

Elle le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et se rassit dans les bras de son petit-ami. Ce dernier lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Ça va?

- Oui mieux maintenant

* * *

Merci pour les reviews et désolée si je n'ai pas répondu cette fois-ci


	8. Chapter 8

Ami du soir, Bonsoir! J'ai plusieurs choses à dire. D'abord mon ordinateur va mieux. Hip hip hip Hourra! Ensuite, il faut vraiment que j'arrête de terminer mes chapitre à 23 heures. Plus sérieusement j'ai décidé de faire un peu de pub pour les fics que je trouve bien et cette fois-ci c'est un nouveau auteur qui débute sur ce site. Donc son pseudo RPattz03 et sa première fic qui part d'une idée orinigale est sur Twilight et elle a besoin de commentaires, comme nous tous. Je vous laisse le lien: http:/ www. fanfiction . net /u/2667000/RPattz03 , si vous pouviez passer par là. Merci et voici le nouveau chapitre.

* * *

Le lundi après avoir passé le contrôle de sécurité, Amy rentra dans l'ascenseur alors que les portes allaient se refermer une voix l'interpella.

- Arrêter l'ascenseur! C'était la voix de Tony, Amy mit son pied et les portes se rouvrirent. L'italien se mit à côté d'elle.

- C'est moi qui suis un retard ou c'est toi qui est en avance?

- Quoi? Ce n'est pas si étonnant

- Non mais depuis que je suis là, c'est la première fois

Ils sortirent et le reste de l'équipe était déjà là à part Gibbs. Après avoir salué Ziva et Tim, elle fixa son attention sur son bureau où se trouvait une banderole où on pouvait lire "Bienvenue". Elle s'approcha et Abby sauta d'en dessous du bureau en criant.

- Surprise!

- Wouah et c'est pourquoi?

- Pour ton entrer dans l'équipe

- C'est provisoire

- Mais pour l'instant tu en fais partie

- Merci Abby. Remercia Amy en la serrant dans ses bras

- Après votre petite fête Mackensy vous prendrez vos affaires, nous avons un meurtre. Un marin. Dit le grand Gibbs avec un gobelet de café dans la main.

- Bien mais ce n'est pas une fête. Une fête sans whisky pur-feu n'est pas une fête

- Il y a longtemps que je n'en ai plus bu. Dit-il d'une voix presque nostalgique

- Je vous en offrirais une pour votre anniversaire

- Vous êtes encore là? Dit-il en regardant son équipe

- C'est moi qui conduis. Cria presque Ziva en s'emparant des clés qui se trouvait sur le bureau de Gibbs.

- Bon beh je vais avec Ducky alors. Marmonna McGee en étant presque en dehors de la pièce

- Lâcheur

Tony et Ziva suivit d'Amy allèrent au parking. Et la jeune fille comprit pourquoi Tim avait voulut partir avec l'autre équipe, l'iranienne conduisait comme une folle. Les feus, les panneaux tout y passait. Et elle fut contente de pouvoir sentir le sol sous ses pieds. Ils se trouvèrent dans un parc, le brouillard était bas. Gibbs donna ses ordres pendant qu'il s'approchait du corps du marin. Un homme blanc d'une trentaine d'année, avec une balle dans la tête. Alors que Tony prenait les photos Amy récoltait les indices.

- Alors ta famille?

- Ça va mieux

- Cool tu sais à quoi me fait penser ce brouillard? Au film the mist.

- T'as attendu? Demanda la jeune fille en se tournant vers le lac.

- Non quoi?

- Une femme qui crie

- Très marrant. Ria l'italien mais soudain il se figea. Ah non je l'entends

Ils se rapprochèrent du lac, une jeune femme était au milieu et agitait les bras et à quelques mètres d'elle se tenait un chien minuscule. Le lac était quand même grand et devait être profond mais surtout froid quelques degré maximum.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là? Demanda le plus vieux

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Tu t'occupes du chien et je prends la femme

- Je m'en serais doutée

Ils enlevèrent leurs chaussures et leurs armes et plongèrent dans le lac, la température était bien glacial. Mais l'un comme l'autre n'y firent pas attention. Amy atteint très vite le yorkshire pendant que Tony essayait de calmer la femme. Alors qu'elle allait retourner vers le rivage, quelque chose attira l'attention de l'anglaise. Un gros truc leur fonçait dessus, puis elle vit deux yeux jaunes.

- Tony un crocodile!

- Un quoi? Oh merde

Ils nagèrent mais le reptile était plus rapide, Amy sentit une masse sur son épaule qui la fit couler. Elle lâcha le chien, remonta à la surface, nagea plus vite pendant que le croco se régalait mais il l'a rejoint quand même. On entendit un bang, elle se retourna et vit le croco qui flottait, mort. Elle regarda la berge pour voir Ziva avec son arme. Amy nagea et sortit de l'eau où se trouvait toute l'équipe ainsi que la femme.

- Merci Ziva, je vais devoir m'acquitter de mes dettes avant de vous laisser

- C'est la première fois que je tue un lézard

- C'est un crocodile, Ziva et pas un lézard. Dit McGee

- Et mon chien? Mon petit Kiki

- Je crois qu'il a été mangé

- Je vais porter plainte contre vous

- Dinnozzo, Mackensy aller vous changer, McGee occupez-vous de prendre la déposition de madame

- Oui patron.

Les deux jeunes allèrent dans le camion pour se changer. D'abord Tony qui prit son temps puis quand il sortit il donna une tape sur l'épaule de sa coéquipière qui grimaça. Il regarda sa main et vit qu'elle était rouge de sang.

- Tu es blessée

- Surement une égratignure

- Enlève ton pull. Dit-il, elle le regarda suspicieusement avant d'obéir. Elle portait un t-shirt qu'elle enleva puis un top. Son épaule était bien éraflée. Ducky tu peux venir?

- Qui a-t-il Tony? Dit l'homme en marchant vers eux, je viens de finir de m'occuper de notre jeune ami.

- C'est Amy

- Laisse-moi regarder, ah oui. Ce n'est pas trop profond, je vais la nettoyer et te mettre un pansement

- Merci Ducky

- Mais de rien, tu n'auras pas de cicatrice par contre pour ceux-là, je crains de ne pouvoir rien faire. Examina le médecin en passant une main sur les autres cicatrices qui parcourait son dos.

- Ce sont de vieilles cicatrices qui s'atténuent avec le temps

- Tu n'as pas dut avoir une vie facile

- Aucune vie n'est toujours facile mais la mienne s'améliore d'année en année

- Alors personne ne travaille ici? Demanda Gibbs en s'avançant vers le petit groupe suivit de Ziva

- Mackensy est blessée

- Et donc tu vieilles sur elle

- C'était tes consignes boss

- Au travail Tony. Ducky?

- J'ai fini, je vais ramener notre ami le marin au Ncis

- Et pour le crocodile patron? Demanda Amy en mettant un pull sec.

- Il est mort

- Ça peut-être un rapport avec notre enquête

- Et bien vous chercherez.

- Bien Patron

Vingt minutes plus tard toute l'équipe était rentrée au QG. Quand Amy et McGee sortirent de l'ascenseur Vance était là. Il semblait contrarié dans son costume noire et pourtant il arborait un petit sourire.

- Mackensy devrais-je souscrire une assurance juste pour vous?

- Non Monsieur

Il entra dans l'ascenseur, laissant les deux autres. Amy se tourna vers Tim et lui dit en souriant.

- Je crois qu'il m'aime bien

- Qui vous aime Mackensy? Demanda Gibbs, comment faisait-il pour la surprendre à chaque fois.

- McGee

- Mettez-vous au travail. dit-il en lui donnant un claque derrière la tête.

Ils rejoignirent leur collègues chacun à leur bureau. Après une heure Gibbs revint en voulant des réponses. C'est Tony qui ouvrit le bal, il se leva prit la télécommande en montra l'écran.

- Notre homme est Matthew Stevens, marine depuis cinq ans. Il est rentré depuis deux jours, il était affecté sur le Vésuve qui revient de Nouvelle-Guinée. A part ça rien de suspect.

- Et la femme?

- Blanche Juln. Reprit Timothy en piquant la télécommande à son collègue. Elle promenait son chien quand se dernier a sauté dans l'eau et elle l'a suivit. Elle n'a rien vu, rien entendu.

- Et les crocodiles?

- Monsieur Stevens avait un ami marin du nom de Gorwoud et ce dernier tient une animalerie maintenant.

- Mais la vente de crocodile est interdite. Constata l'iranienne en se tournant vers Amy qui haussa les épaules.

- Va leur dire

- Très bien Mackensy et Ziva vous allez à l'animalerie en civile

Les deux femmes s'exécutèrent, elles ne parlèrent pas beaucoup. C'était la première fois qu'elles se retrouvèrent toutes les deux. Pourtant dans la voiture c'est Ziva qui prit la parole.

- Les marques dans ton dos c'est des coups de fouet. Je les ais reconnus

- Exact, tu as l'œil.

- Je sais ce que c'est

- Et moi je sais ce que c'est d'être la fille de quelqu'un de pas net

- On a plus de chose en commun que je ne croyais au début

- On est arrivé

- C'est un bel endroit

- Et si on y allait en infiltrer, grande sœur

- Après toi

Elles entrèrent dans l'animalerie, les petits chiots tout mignons s'approchèrent. Il y avait également des serpents, des poissons, des rats mais aucun croco. Le vendeur, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année vint à leur rencontre, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Puis-je vous aider?

- Oui nous aimerions un animal pour notre petit frère, Tony. Fit Amy en examinant chaque cage.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'aime Tony?

- Il a déjà eu des serpents et des lézards mais nous aimerions quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose d'original

- J'ai peut-être quelque chose, c'est des tortues… commença le vendeur

- Non les tortues c'est basic et Tony est un petit capricieux

- Quel âge a-t-il?

- Quinze ans

- D'âge mental. Murmura Amy

- Alors j'ai peut-être quelque chose, venez c'est à l'arrière

Elles se regardèrent puis le suivirent dans l'arrière boutique. Mais dés qu'elles eurent franchis la porte l'homme ouvrit une cage laissant échapper un loup. Il se jeta sur Amy pendant que Ziva courait après l'homme. Elle le plaqua contre la porte et lui mit les menottes quand ils se retournèrent, ils virent le loup entrain de lécher la plus jeune. L'homme n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- C'est un loup, il m'a mordu une dizaine de fois et vous. Comment avez-vous fait?

- On est de la même famille. Se contenta de dire la jeune fille en se relevant.

- On retourne au Ncis

- Je te rejoins là-bas

- Ok comme tu veux

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle revint au bureau avec une boite en carton qu'elle déposa sur le bureau de Tony. McGee et Ziva tournèrent la tête vers l'italien.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Ton cadeau de la part de Ziva et moi

- C'est gentil. Dit-il en l'ouvrant mais il cria littéralement en se levant. C'est quoi ça?

- Un bébé croco

- Donc il en vend bien. Fit McGee en se rapprochant mais pas tout près.

- Oui mais c'est une espèce qu'on trouve qu'en Guyane

- Bon boulot Mackensy mais ce n'est pas lui le coupable

- Mais pourtant

- Il a un alibi

- On repart à zéro alors

- Pas tout à fait, il nous a apprit que le sergent Matthew avait une petite-amie. Mademoiselle Blanche

- Mais pour qu'elle raison?

- Ça elle va nous le dire ou plutôt c'est vous qui allez le découvrir

- Je vais mener l'interrogatoire?

- Exact

- Trop cool. Je veux dire merci patron

- Et qu'est-ce que je vais faire de ça?

- Laisse-le sur mon bureau je le ramènerais après le boulot

Amy était toute excitée, se serait son premier interrogatoire. En plus cela voulait dire que Gibbs commençait à lui faire confiance. La suspecte venait d'entrer avec Gibbs dans la salle, Amy était de l'autre côté avec les trois autres. Leur patron ressortit et quelques secondes plus tard, Amy prit sa place. Elle entra sans un mot puis s'assit, la blonde semblait mal à l'aise avec son air hautain.

- Je ne vois pas ce que je fais ici?

- Vous avez combien de chien?

- Cinq enfin j'en avais cinq

- Vous en avez quatre donc

- Non trois

- Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit que vous connaissiez la victime?

- Il n'aimait pas les chiens

- Certes, il préférait les reptiles

- Ces sales choses visqueuses qui ont bouffé mon caniche Bichon

- Un caniche ou un bichon?

- Mon caniche qui s'appelait Bichon

- Alors vous l'avez tué

- Je savais qu'il relâchait ses sales bestioles quand ils deviennent trop grands. Je voulais juste que mon Bichon soit vengé de la même façon. Mais je ne l'ai pas tué

- Qui alors?

- Je lui ai donné rendez-vous mais je n'y suis pas allé. Mais le matin quand j'ai fait ma promenade, j'ai vu son cadavre et mon chien a sauté à l'eau. Voilà c'est tout

Elle sortit pour rejoindre Gibbs qui l'attendaient dehors.

- Ce n'est pas elle. Fit-elle mais lui ne semblait pas surprit.

- Non, c'est un chasseur de canard

- C'est une blague?

- Non il a juste raté sa cible. Abby a confirmé avec la balle et il c'est dénoncé à la police.

- Je m'attendais à autre chose

- Ce ne sont pas toute des histoires comme la votre

- Encore bien. Dit-elle mais elle vit que quelque chose d'autre perturbait Jethro. Vance veut que je dégage n'est-ce pas?

- Il vous laisse un mois

- C'est mieux que rien.

- Je crois que vous devez ramener un bébé chez lui

- Oui j'y vais

- Amy vous avez toutes les qualités pour devenir un bon agent

- J'ai encore beaucoup de terrain à explorer

Elle se tourna et descendit au labo. Mine de rien elle c'était attachée à cette équipe. Elle alla chercher la boîte contenant le bébé disant à demain à ses collègues.

- Tu es sûr que ton appartement est sûr maintenant?

- Oui j'ai un nouveau chien

Elle sortit passa par la Guyane pour enfin rentré à vingt-trois heures chez elle. Quand elle rentra elle fut accueillie par le loup de l'animalerie. Mais elle irait l'amener à Poudlard demain, un appartement ce n'est pas une place pour un loup.

* * *

Comme vous l'avez sans doute comprit Amy ne restera pas très longtemps au Ncis mais je compte la faire voyager dans d'autres séries. Si vous avez des préférences en sachant qui si je ne les connais pas, se sera peine perdue. Mais comme je suis une grande fan de série, ça devrait passer. A vous de voir, si personne ne répond après Ncis, elle pourrait bien se retrouver dans le projet Stargate. Votre avis comptes pour ça et pour mon chapitre. En tout cas bonne nuit et merci pour les reviews que je reçois


	9. Chapter 9

Voilà le chapitre qui clotûre NCIS. Comme pour mon autre fic, je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite mais après l'avoir lu et relu, effacer et ré-écrire, voilà ce que j'ai pondu.

* * *

Un mois c'est long et en même temps très court. Amy et l'équipe avaient réussi à élucider leur dernière enquête. Enfin la dernière pour la jeune fille. Elle n'avait pas encore dit à l'équipe qu'elle devait partir. Elle détestait les adieux mais elle ne pouvait pas encore partir sans rien dire. Respirant un grand coup, elle sortit de l'ascenseur mais personne n'était là. Elle prit son sac, c'est vrai qu'il était déjà tard mais d'habitude, ils restaient pour écrire leur rapport. Elle descendit au labo certain de trouver Abby, mais tous ses bébés étaient éteints et personne ne s'y trouvait. Elle descendit même à la morgue cependant là aussi personne de vivant. Ça l'embêtait vraiment de n'avoir dit au revoir qu'à Vance même Gibbs était partit sans rien dire. Avant de s'en aller, elle déposa une bouteille de Whisky pur-feu sur le bureau de Gibbs. Elle regarda une dernière fois le bâtiment avant de transplaner chez son père. Sirius l'avait invité et il était tellement excité qu'elle n'avait pas put refuser. Pourtant là, elle n'avait pas la tête à faire la fête. Elle ouvrit la porte, enleva son blouson en jeans et déposa son sac dans l'entrée.

- Je suis là! Cria-t-elle

- Dans le salon! Répondit Sirius

Il avait l'air surexcité et ce n'est jamais bon signe. Elle afficha quand même son plus beau sourire avant d'entrée dans le salon. Mais il n'y avait aucune lumière, quel plan foireux. Les lumières se rallumèrent et devant elle se trouvait toute son équipe. Gibbs, Ziva, McGee, Tony, Abby, Palmer et Ducky ainsi qu'Harry, Dray et Ginny, Mia, Joshua et bien sûr Sirius et Severus.

- C'est pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire

- Pour te dire au revoir. S'exclama Abby

- Et qui a comploté tout ça?

- Aucune idée. Fit Sirius en regardant ses pieds

- Mais bien sûr

- On s'en fou p'tite sorcière. Conclut notre Tony national. C'est la fête

La soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur. Après une visite en vitesse de la maison, tout le monde se retrouva autour d'un bon repas. Tout les moldus étaient fascinés parce qu'ils voyaient, les elfes, les tableaux, tout semblaient magiques.

- Alors maintenant tu sais déjà où tu vas être affecté? Demanda Ziva en prenant du gratin.

- Non

- Tu le sauras bientôt, notre chef nous a demandé de passer à son bureau demain.

- Même pas un jour de congé et il t'a dit où je serais affectée?

- Non mais il rappelé toute l'équipe

- On va travailler ensemble

- Certainement

- De toute façon avec ma recommandation vous pourriez être affecté n'importe où

- Merci Gibbs

- Merci à vous pour la bouteille

- Mais comment?

- J'ai mes petits secrets. Dit Jethro d'une façon si enigmative qu'il lui rappelait Severus, voyant qu'elle n'en tirerait rien elle préféra se tourner vers Tim.

- Alors McGee j'aurais ma place dans ton livre?

- Non

- Non et pourquoi Tony et Ziva y sont et pas moi

- Parce que je ne traite pas de ce genre

- Quel genre?

- Imaginaire

- Mais vu que la magie est réelle alors dire qu'elle est irréel fait que tes livres traitent déjà de l'imaginaire

- Non,… enfin

- Elle t'a eu le bleu

- Ne fait pas cette tête Tim. Consola Abby en lui faisant un câlin. Amy tu reviendras nous voir

- Bien sûr

- Quand?

- Quand je saurais déjà où je suis affecté

- Sage parole

- Merci Ducky

- Maintenant il reste le discours

- Non Sirius

- Oui un discours

- Merci Tony. Tout d'abord rappelez-moi de ne jamais mettre Tony et Sirius dans la même pièce. Ensuite je ne connais aucun père qui invite toute l'équipe de sa fille mais bref. Merci d'être là et de m'avoir supporté et j'ai beaucoup appris avec vous tous. Enfin à part Tony.

- Hey! Fit le concerné

- Bref si vous avez un jour besoin de moi, vous connaissez mon numéro

- Très bizarre ton discours

- Je n'aime pas les discours. Marmonnait-elle en se rasseyant les bras croisés.

Et tout le monde éclata de rire. A une heure du matin, ils ramenèrent leur inviter par transplanage. Puis ils se retrouvèrent en famille qui aurait put prévoir ça. Même le meilleur voyant n'aurait put croire, que Severus serait marié à Sirius. Qu'ils auraient adopté trois enfants et une demie qui au départ se détestait. Que Drago serait marié à Ginny et que la paix sorcière régnerait. C'est des moments comme ça qu'Amy avait rêvé quand elle était petite. Mais jamais elle n'aurait cru le voir un jour. Alors que le feu diminuait Dray et Ginny se levèrent pour partir, Amy retient la jeune rousse qui semblait tracassée.

- Tu vas bien?

- Cette soirée m'a fait du bien, tes collègues sont sympas.

- Ta famille me déteste toujours?

- Ma mère a perdu un fils et c'est difficile a accepté. Même s'il n'est pas mort, ça reste difficile à digérer.

- Je suis désolée

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, je te considère comme ma sœur

- Ta belle-sœur en tout cas

- Rentrez bien les enfants. Dit Sirius en nous amenant vers l'entrée.

- C'est une manière de nous dire de nous en allez

- Mais point du tout

- Mia tu veux venir avec nous?

- Tout plutôt qu'entendre les ébats de ses deux là

Ils allèrent au lit et le lendemain, Amy conduisit Mia à son cours de violon. La jeune avait vraiment la vie qu'Amy aurait voulu avoir. Mais elle n'était pas jalouse, elle avait vécu des choses qu'elle ne voudrait changer sous aucun prétexte. C'était difficile à expliquer mais à travers elle, c'est comme si elle les vivait aussi. Après la jeune fille retrouva les autres comme quelques temps auparavant chez leur chef. Ce dernier les fit entrer dans son bureau, ils s'assirent. Il prit une minute avant de prendre la parole.

- J'ai reçu les rapports de vos missions et je suis fier de vous. Malgré quelques erreurs ou incidents, vous avez tous effectués votre stage avec brio. Maintenant parlons du futur et de ceci. Dit-il en tendant un rapport à chacun.

- Le projet porte des étoiles? Jamais entendu parler. Dit Joshua en feuilletant le dossier brun en même temps que ses collègues.

- Normal, ce projet est classé top secret. Tellement top secret que même ce rapport est bidon. Il ne contient rien et pourtant c'est le plus grand projet de tout les temps. Maintenant c'est à vous de décider si oui ou non vous voulez en être. Mais tout d'abord revenons aux bases. A la première page vous verrez que les Etats-Unis, on été obligé d'incorporé différentes équipes à leurs projet. Néanmoins, les Américains on décidé de faire faire un entrainement à des novices pour voir s'ils peuvent ou non rentrer dans leurs normes.

- Pour que de toute les façons, le mérite leur en revienne à la fin

- Et pour mieux se moquer

- Exact. Néanmoins après ce stage de remise en forme vous serez incorporé au projet

- Et nous ne savons vraiment pas ce qu'ils font dans cette montagne?

- Apparemment un projet lié à la Nasa mais mes supérieurs sont sûr que ça vaut le coup. Néanmoins c'est dirigé par des militaires, donc l'entrainement sera dur. Mais vu celui qu'Amy et Joshua ont subi, ça ne devrai pas poser de problème. Et pour vous, nous pensons que vos qualités intellectuelles feront l'affaire.

Il est vrai que seul Amy et Joshua avait reçu un entrainement poussé, niveau armes et sports de combats. Les deux autres avaient optés pour d'autres options. C'est ce qui donnait une bonne complémentarité à leur équipe. Mais est-ce que ça passerait avec les américains?

- Vous croyez?

- Bien sûr mais en aucun cas ils ne doivent apprendre que vous êtes des sorciers

- Je ne comprends pas, les autres seront des moldus?

- Exact

- Mais alors pourquoi nous?

- Nous avons une base de données commune avec les moldus en Angleterre et ils ont choisis l'équipe la plus apte à réussir cette mission

- Nous sommes les meilleurs

- Du calme Mackensy

- Et combien de temps avons-nous? demanda Zack rester silencieux jusqu'ici même s'il était sûr qu'il avait déjà lu le rapport et trouver les failles.

- Malheureusement j'ai été prévenu en retard donc j'ai besoin d'une réponse maintenant.

- Nous acceptons. Dit Mackensy en ayant au préalable regardé ses compagnons.

- A la bonne heure, vous partez dans une semaine aux camps de Darlington

- Bien Monsieur. Dirent-ils en cœur avant de se lever.

- Mackensy vous pouvez rester deux minutes.

- Il y a un problème? Demanda-t-elle alors que les autres fermaient la porte derrière eux.

- Non, j'ai une mission spéciale pour vous. Là-bas se trouve une personne que j'aimerai que vous surveillerez. Elle s'appelle Samantha Carter et oui c'est ma sœur.

- Elle a des ennuis?

- Non enfin j'aimerais juste que vous gardiez un œil sur elle et si vous voyez quelque chose de suspect. Prévenez-moi

- Excusez-moi monsieur mais vous voulez que j'espionne votre sœur?

- C'est un peu compliqué, elle et moi ne nous sommes plus revus depuis la mort de notre père.

- Et à la place d'aller lui parler vous envoyez un espion. Mais j'ai une dette envers vous et je n'ai pas à vous jugez. Donc j'accepte

- Merci Mackensy. Vous pouvez partir

Après avoir salué son supérieur, elle sortit et rejoignit les autres. Ils transplanèrent chez eux pour faire un débriefing. Ils étaient assis autour de leur table en bois avec les dossiers ainsi qu'un bon verre de bière au beurre. Chacun relus le dossier pendant qu'Alex faisait des recherches sur le net. Ce dernier après un quart, il revint avec les autres à la table et prit la parole.

- Leur projet est très bien garder néanmoins en passant par divers réseau et par le NID, j'ai réussi à avoir certaines informations.

- On ne risque pas d'avoir des problèmes

- Aucun risque, qu'il s'en soit aperçu à moins qu'il utilise de la technologie extraterrestre

- Alors qu'as-tu trouvé?

- Tout d'abord ce projet est un gouffre financier et comme l'a dit le boss, ça à l'air gigantesque. Vu le nombre de personnes qui y travaille et qui y sont morts.

- C'est rassurant

- Justement, tu connais beaucoup de projet de la Nasa qui emplois des scientifiques, des militaires, des linguistes?

- Moi ce que je vois c'est que notre ami Mark ne veut pas nous voir en Angleterre

- Tu n'aimes pas les Américains?

- Je n'aime pas leur loi. Grogna-t-il devant l'air incrédule de sa belle il rajouta. Toi, tu as encore lu entre les lignes

- Pourquoi?

- Règle numéro dix-sept, en rapport à la loi de non-fraternisation, les membres d'une même équipe de peuvent avoir des relations.

- Sérieux? C'est pas grave

- Pas grave. Dit Joshua consterné

- Ce qu'ils ne savent pas, ne peuvent leur faire du mal

- Tu comptes jouer la comédie. Et si la mission dure dix ans

- Selon Alex nous serons morts avant. Ecoute tu crois vraiment que les Américains vont nous gardez? Soyons réaliste, ils font ça parce qu'ils sont obligés. Mais ils feront tout pour nous mettre dehors. D'accord les grumeaux?

- Toujours capitaine!

- Tu vois au moins eux ils me suivent et toi beau brun?

- Jusqu'au bout…

Les deux tourtereaux profitèrent de leur dernière semaine pour partir à Paris. Là ils visitèrent certes mais surtout ils prirent bien le temps dans leur chambre. Alex lui essaya encore de craquer le code du projet tandis que Zack jouait seul à la console. Amy revint quand même deux jours avant pour passer du temps avec son filleul. Et à la fin de la semaine, ils se rendirent, avec leur sac au dos, tous au camp en Amérique.

* * *

Merci pour les reviews et comme vous l'avez comprit en route pour Stargate par contre après quand je l'aurais fini, je pourrais penser à faire un cross avec House. mais cette fois c'est Drago qui s'y collera mais c'est juste un projet car pour l'instant je n'ai pas le temps. Une petite review? MICI


	10. Chapter 10

Salut,

Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour ceux qui attendait la suite car elle ne viendra pas. En tout cas pas tout de suite car l'inspiration pour celle-ci m'a quitté. Donc je laisse Amy un peu tranquille pour l'instant. Mais pour ceux et celle que ça interresse je vais lançer une nouvelle fic, un crossover NCIS/HP avec pour héro Harry, cette fois.

Merci à tous de m'avoir suivis et à la prochaine.

Mackensy


End file.
